Lirio de la nieve
by Nii-chan Ukio
Summary: Derramaré la sangre de tu clan sin siquiera ensuciarme las manos. Me apropiaré de tu apellido y lo demoleré en mi propio puño. Pagarás caro el haber desobedecido a nuestras reglas /ItaHinaSasu/NaruHina/
1. Prologo

**¡Irasshaimase! **

¡Ejem!, me he tomado el atrevimiento de empezar esta historia de nuevo, sin tanto enredo, con muchos detalles menos para no complicar más las cosas. Claro que va a ser el mismo argumento, pero va a estar menos tedioso (o eso espero xD...)

Si ya habías leído la otra versión, los primeros 3 capítulos y el prólogo

son prácticamente un resumen textual de aquella

(igual se enteran de qué onda con el resto de la trama en las líneas siguientes ¬¬U).

Si no, pues igual espero que este fic sea de tu agrado n.n

_**Dedicado a: **_

**Suna no Tenshi; _Medea of Scripio_; Rin Tsuki; _Kitsune Megamisama_; lololo; _tati-chan_; Nodoka-chan; _AnOnImO_; Akari; _Viki_; Dark Amy-chan; _Iria_; tenma24; _k2-san_; Shikamita; _dormilon;_ hopesol; _YoseChAn_; anto; _anto-chan_; arziita; _Kaze no Misuki_; Yose; _Minixa_; Lia Du Black; _ShinobuByako_; danifra; _Noelia_; Angelique-Neige; _Boddy-Mayumi_; Hana-imotou-chan; _penny mousy_; Naru Narusegawa25_; Maytelu_; naufraga2003, _hiana-chan_ **

**y al resto de los lectores...**

_**Por su apoyo y por el tiempo que le invirtieron a "Blanco como la nieve". Espero que no se hayan enojado mucho y que se animen a leer esta versión del fanfic.**_

NOTA: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Aquí NADA ES USADO CON FINES LUCRATIVOS.

**:-:-:-:--:-:-:-x-x-X-x-x-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:**

_**Lirio de la nieve**_

**Prólogo**

La aldea shinobi que en algún tiempo fue la más elogiada y la más importante dentro del mundo Feudal, ahora caía marchita y débil ante los ojos incrédulos de sus súbditos.

Colosales lenguas de fuego se levantaban por toda la villa. Los derrumbes de concreto y tierra se mezclaban para sepultar a desafortunados. El sonido de afiladas hojas de metal chocando unas con otras amedrentaban a los perros y gatos callejeros. Silenciosos movimientos fugaces aquí y allá levantando ligeras ráfagas de viento. Humo, gritos, llanto...

La guardia de Konoha estaba sucumbiendo. Los civiles fueron desalojados mientras que los jounin y chunnin hacían lo posible por salvar a su villa.

Hokage-sama contemplaba desde lo alto de su oficina el resultado de la ira de los ninjas de la aldea, destruyéndola poco a poco, dejando bien claro el nivel de indignación.

Desde el ataque del bijû de nueve colas, no se había vivido destrucción igual; ninguna invasión enemiga había llegado tan lejos.

Ahora, frente a las miradas recelosas de los valientes camaradas que apostaban su vida, uno de los mejores clanes había osado retar la resistencia de su propia cuna.

Tsunade no podía hacer nada. Era muy difícil mantener la inestable armonía entre los apellidos más prestigiosos de Konoha, sobre todo por los privilegios que gozaban unos u otros, inequidad, pureza de sangre; sin contar la estricta disciplina que les regía... y de la que muchos se quejaban.

Una latente sublevación que no pudo esperar más.

Demandar mejores tratos, y por qué no, el honor que tantas veces les habían pisoteado. Una treta muy bien planeada. Resultando vencedores, el dominio ninja sería de ellos.

Nunca debieron subestimar el poder de su aldea natal...

Arriesgándose hasta morir, los fieles a la Hoja vencieron. Fue un holocausto descomunal que llevó víctimas tanto aliadas como enemigas, pero que había valido la pena.

No obstante, no fue una victoria que satisficiera a los aldeanos del todo. Los daños materiales y morales habían superado las expectativas de los expertos en el arte de liquidar.

-¡Tsunade-sama! ¡ha llegado otro escuadrón!-

-¡Que esperen!- contestaba la rubia con las manos sobre la herida abierta en el abdomen de un jounin.

El hospital ya no era basto. Muchos lesionados eran atendidos en las calles, sobre camillas improvisadas con ropas desgarradas hechas cartón debido a los restos de sangre seca. Los ninjas médicos cuidaban incluso a tres o cuatro convalecientes a un tiempo...

Aquellos a los que no correspondían labores clínicas, hacían uso de su talento como sigilosos amigos de la noche, moviendo rocas y escombros con el afán de encontrar sobrevivientes de entre estos.

Una larga lista colgaba del edificio de la Quinta con los nombres de los individuos recuperados. La muchedumbre civil se aglomeraba ahí para averiguar el estado de sus conocidos.

Pleitos civiles que no podían ser vigilados por alguna autoridad, desacuerdos incoherentes que daban pie a una violencia antepuesta por el pánico.

Un caos que duró más que la propia guerrilla.

Así pasaron seis días.

Pero como el Fénix que renace de entre las cenizas, Konohagakure comenzó a tomar fuerza de nueva cuenta. Un proceso que llevaría mucho tiempo; sin embargo, con la ayuda de todos, se lograría al final.

-¿Los han encontrado?- preguntó Tsunade, que permanecía de pie junto a una de las camas del hospital, al escuchar la puerta de la habitación abrirse.

-No, Hokage-sama. Aún son muchos los desaparecidos-

-¿Y Hiashi?-

Shizune dudó en contestar.

La heredera del liderazgo de los Hyuga había sufrido un daño que nadie, conociendo el poder que la chica poseía, creería que pudiera padecer. Desde que había sido localizada, se mantenía inconsciente, con heridas profundas, severas, en peligro constante de muerte.

-No... no quiere responder por ella- dijo finalmente la asistente.

La rubia suspiró con resignación, contemplando a la niña con suma compasión. Acarició los cabellos azulados que se regaban en la almohada blanca, conservando una mirada enternecida

-Más vale que estos chicos aparezcan- susurró entristecida -por el bien de Hinata, más vale que aparezcan-


	2. Compra venta

**¡Salud, queridos lectores!**

Aquí el primer episodio

¡Diviértanse!

NOTA: Naruto y sus personajes no son propiedad mía. Nada es usado con fines lucrativos.

**:-:-:-:--:-:-:-x-x-X-x-x-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:**

**I**

**Compra venta**

La velocidad del viento que soplaba esa noche en la aldea era insólita. Los árboles se agitaban bruscamente contra la nada; las hojas que yacían en el suelo se alzaban dando uno o dos molinetes y volvían a caer. Las ventanas que no habían sido cerradas correctamente se azotaban una y otra vez.

Aquella flama que iluminaba su pequeña alcoba luchaba por mantenerse viva.

Hinata no pudo detener los inaudibles sollozos al contemplar la dificultosa lucha que tenía la llama contra el implacable soplo. Ése pequeño centello a punto de extinguirse le recordaba su frágil existencia... tan simple como fallecer con un silbido de nada.

Cuando sintió la ventisca helada colarse por entre las hendiduras de la madera vieja, dejó de lado aquellos dolorosos pensamientos. Se secó con una mano las supuestas lágrimas que le habían recorrido ambas mejillas y se acercó a la ventana para asegurarla bien; así la tempestad que se hallaba afuera no perturbaría más a la inocente flama. No obstante, al momento de cerrarla, se provocó una ráfaga aún más fuerte, haciendo que el brillo que iluminaba la habitación se sofocara por completo.

El cuarto quedó en penumbras. Su respiración se hizo profunda y los latidos de su corazón pausados. Lentamente se dio vuelta hasta unir su espalda con la pared. Poco a poco se deslizó, con el entrecejo fruncido, hasta quedar sentada. Abrazó sus rodillas y hundió su rostro en ellas.

El yukata que llevaba puesto estaba demasiado ceñido, por lo que pudo ahogar con más facilidad el llanto que ya no podía oprimir. Abrió los ojos, percibiendo una inmensa oscuridad provocada por la soledad; aunque manteniendo los ojos cerrados, y a pesar de seguir en penumbras, se sentía menos atormentada.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación principal de la mansión Hyuuga, la cabeza del clan arreglaba asuntos importantes con un visitante.

-¿Está consiente de que su propuesta es ilícita?-

El invitado sonrió sarcásticamente. Estaba sentado justo frente a Hyuuga Hiashi, siendo únicamente la mesa de té lo que les separaba.

-Estoy consiente de ello, señor. Aunque no creo que le convenga hablar sobre lo que es lícito o no... ¿cierto?-

Hiashi endureció aún más el ceño. Tosió un poco para evadir el tema y dispuso a continuar la charla.

-Sólo tengo dos hijas y algún día cualquiera de ellas llegará a ser mi sucesora, por lo que no me es posible cerrar el trato tan fácilmente-

-Es obvio, usted es un hombre inteligente que sabe negociar, ¿eh?. Seguro que sus hijas le heredaron la suspicacia. No podría encontrar a otra mujer con tales cualidades-

Los argumentos del invitado dejaron un tanto pensativo al dirigente del clan de los ojos blancos. Pasados unos segundos, se atrevió a sentar palabra.

-Bueno... ¿y que gano a cambió?-

-No lo sé- pronunció el extraño con tono persuasivo -¿qué es lo que más desea?-

-¡Jum! Se le nota muy confiado- dijo el ojiblanco con una sonrisa mordaz –Pero, ¿sabe?, tendría que pensarlo muy bien antes de hablar con tanta seguridad. Complacer mi capricho no sería fácil-

-Si no es el universo entero, tenga por seguro que su deseo será cumplido-

El viejo le lanzó una mirada un tanto desconfiada; sin embargo, la cara y la posición de aquél individuó irradiaban franqueza. Posiblemente podría hacer realidad la ambición del Hyuuga.

El invitado sonrió con triunfo, sus facultades sugestivas parecían surtir efecto.

-¡Hanabi!-

La pequeña atendió rápidamente al llamado de su padre. Se colocó junto a él, haciendo una respetuosa reverencia al invitado, quien no dejaba de analizarla con la mirada.

-¿Si, padre?-

-Más té-

-Enseguida-

Hanabi corrió a la cocina. En el intervalo de tiempo transcurrido, Hiashi continuó su charla.

-Un heredero-

-¿Perdón?- se incorporó el negociante.

-Quiero un varón que lleve en sus venas la sangre que corre por las mías. Sólo así podría dejar a mi familia en buenas manos-

-Pero...¡ja, ja!, Hiashi-sama, ya tiene quien herede el liderazgo del clan-

-Son mujeres, incapaces de dirigir a la mejor familia de la aldea-

-¡Oh, por supuesto! Quizás un mestizo pueda hacer un mejor trabajo que sus propias hijas- señaló irónicamente aquél.

-¿Ve que no era fácil complacerme?-

El invitado hizo una mueca de extrañeza seguida de un suspiro lleno de paciencia y un gesto más relajado.

-Bueno... tal vez las kunoichi no sean la mejor opción para dirigir, pero... ¿qué hay de Neji?-

-¡Él no es mi hijo!- sentenció abruptamente el viejo, dejando de lado el tema

Entró entonces la pequeña, con la charola y el té, un tanto temerosa después de escuchar el severo grito de su padre. Se acercó vacilante y depositó la carga sobre la mesa. Comenzó a servir la infusión mientras ellos continuaban...

-Entonces, señor Uchiha... ¿está dispuesto a pagarme?-

-Si no hay otra opción, adelante-

Hanabi terminó de servir, se enderezó e hizo reverencia para retirarse.

Pasó apáticamente junto al visitante, cuando fue detenida por la mano de éste jalándola hacia él, obligándola a caer a su lado.

Hiashi se sobresaltó momentáneamente, pero pronto se tranquilizó.

El hombre acarició con aspereza el rostro de la pequeña, que no hacía más que ofrecer un gesto de susto y angustia.

-Y dime, Hanabi, ¿qué tanto te gusto?-

De inmediato, Hiashi se enderezó tratando de protestar al deducir las intenciones del negociante.

-¡Hanabi! ¡retírate ya!-

El invitado esbozó una carcajada después de que la chica se hubo retirado.

-Parece que no será fácil llevarme a su hija-

-¡Oh, señor! usted nunca especificó a cuál de mis dos hijas quería-

-Bueno, no negará que la menor es muy buena opción-

-¿Hanabi?... a decir verdad, ella es fuerte, educada, obediente y pura. Estaría dispuesta a satisfacer cualquiera de sus necesidades-

-¡A! Entonces puedo presumir de buen ojo para elegir-

-Sin duda alguna, auque no crea que yo le ofrecería a mi pequeña Hanabi por algo tan insignificante como un mestizo bastardo ¿verdad?-

-¡Ja, ja! Se nota lo exigente que es. No me extraña que Neji haya tomado la decisión de huir- la mirada del viejo se agudizó -Lástima que su heredera le tuvo más temor a usted y se acobardó en el último momento-

-Eso es algo que no viene al caso, señor Uchiha-

-¿Cuál es el precio por la pequeña entonces?-

-Bueno, no es tan accesible como la otra oferta-

-Ya se lo he dicho. Estoy dispuesto a pagarle con lo que sea-

Hyuuga lo miró intensamente, tomó la taza de té entre sus manos jugueteando con ella unos momentos para luego sorber un par de tragos.

-Necesito que el clan Uchiha deje de existir-

-¿Qué?-

-Usted dijo que estaba dispuesto a pagarme con lo que fuera-

La habitación de nuevo se quedó en silencio. Ambos negociantes se miraron con firmeza, uno pensando en la oferta y otro deseando que la aceptara.

-Y... ¿Qué hay de la otra chica?- espetó el visitante con la intención de rescatar la primera oferta.

-Hinata... esa chica es útil y obediente, sabe artes y es muy culta, capaz de llevar un buen hogar-

-Sé de ella que es tímida, cobarde, débil... un desperdicio de kunoichi-

-Al menos estaría seguro de que le sería fiel hasta la muerte. Estaría dispuesta a todo lo que deseara, señor-

-Yo quiero una esposa que me atienda, no que tiemble de miedo cada vez que me mire-

-Bueno, sería cuestión de que la educara a su manera. Piense en ella como si fuera barro para moldear-

-Mmmm... pues no lo sé... ¿qué hay de su virginidad?-

-¡Oh! Espero que no sea un requisito de compra, señor... La pobrecita fue objeto de abuso hace un par de años-

-Ah, ya veo-

-Pero su cuerpo ya ha madurado. Estoy seguro de que le proporcionará la satisfacción que deseé de ella-

El joven lo pensó un momento. Tomó la taza de té y bebió todo el contenido de un sorbo para posteriormente botarla sobre la mesa.

-Está bien, la acepto- sentenció con tono salomónico estirando la mano para estrecharla con la del viejo

-¡Trato hecho!- completó el apretón de manos –¡Hinata!-

-Pero que quede claro... una vez que le traiga a su nieto, dejará a la chica sólo para mí-

-Como sea- se alzó de hombros

Hinata se había tranquilizado, sin embargo, el tifón seguía implacable. Encendió de nuevo la vela que se había apagado.

Estaba nerviosa debido a la prolongada estancia del extraño en su casa, aunque la idea de que la tormenta era el motivo por el que no se iba la sosegaba.

Ése había sido un día de limpieza, y Hinata odiaba permanecer dentro de la casa, así que se propuso lavar toda la ropa a cambio de no realizar ninguna otra tarea. Como el viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte de lo normal, metió las prendas del tendedero y ahora se dedicaba a plancharlas y doblarlas.

Se dirigía a la cama para continuar su labor, cuando escuchó un grito de su padre llamándola. Salió rápidamente de la habitación, esperando no haber faltado en nada para no recibir regaño alguno.

-¿S...si, padre?-

El visitante se puso de pie, caminó hacia ella. Hinata no comprendía lo que pasaba, miró a su padre con temor, pidiendo alguna explicación, pero Hiashi permanecía inamovible mirando al frente.

El hombre se detuvo justo delate de ella, le sonrió con malicia. Posó una mano sobre la mejilla de la chica, acercando su nariz al cabello de ésta. Se separó un poco y dijo...

-Muy bien, Hiashi-sama, vendré mañana por ella-

-¿Mañana? ¿Por qué no se la lleva de una vez?-

-Créame que me encantaría, pero el viento sopla muy fuerte y no quiero que mi tesoro se haga daño- con una mano presionaba las mejillas a la joven.

Hinata se liberó salvajemente, apretando los puños con fuerza.

-¡Oh! Si yo fuera tú, no me comportaría de esa manera- expresó Uchiha

La mirada de la chica temblaba llena de incertidumbre.

-A partir de ahora ya no perteneces a esta casa. Prepara tus cosas- contestó su progenitor

-P...pe-ro...Otou-san...-

-¿Qué no escuchaste? ¡Largo!- sentenció el viejo lanzando una mirada mordaz.

La Hyuuga retrocedió instintivamente cuando se encontró en un traspié, cayendo tontamente al suelo.

El visitante sonrió, se colocó su capa y auxilió a la chica a reincorporarse; la abrazó con fuerza al tiempo en que la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Tranquila- susurró al oído de la joven –Mañana serás toda mía-

La pelinegro se quedó pasmada.

-Vendré por ella en la mañana- dijo el muchacho con altanería, dando la espalda al ojiblanco –No se preocupe por los detalles, yo arreglaré todo con Tsunade-sama. Con su permiso, Hiashi-sama, querida-

Una vez que el comprador se hubo retirado, los ojos de Hiashi se fijaron en la figura de su hija. Notó cómo temblaba y cómo respiraba dificultosamente.

La joven hizo una reverencia y se retiró a su alcoba. Al entrar a la habitación, se arrojó sobre la montaña de ropa que se hallaba encima de la cama. Respiró profundamente y se perdió en un sueño lánguido y profundo.

Su padre siempre había sido un hombre de pocas palabras para con ella, pero normalmente comprendía lo que Hiashi tramaba con tan sólo observar sus acciones. Esta vez, presentía que lo mejor era no averiguar mucho acerca de su decisión...

Unas horas más tarde, la ventana se volvía a desprender provocando un golpeteo imprevisto.

Hinata despertó de repente con un ligero brinco; luego, se dirigió al marco para asegurarlo bien.

El sueño no le volvió. Era muy raro que pasara toda una noche tranquila, pues el insomnio siempre la vencía y esa noche no había la excepción.

Sin más remedio, bajó a la cocina por una taza de leche caliente para ver si así conciliaba el sueño, aunque sabía que ese no era un remedio para su mal. Tomó la bebida en la pieza y volvió a subir para continuar la labor que había dejado pendiente ese día. Una vez terminado, se dedicó a limpiar su habitación procurando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Aprovechó entonces para preparar sus cosas. Guardó algunos de sus vestidos más preciados en una mochila junto con su protector frontal, uno que otro accesorio, un frasquito con perfume, su cepillo y broches para el cabello.

Ya estaba lista para partir, sin estar cien por ciento segura del destino. Miró el reloj del muro y notó que todavía no eran ni las seis de la mañana.

Se le ocurrió que tal vez podría arreglarse para la ocasión. Acomodó su cabello con un par de peinetas y maquilló su rostro intentando disimular las marcas que la soledad le había dejado.

Se miró en el espejo con un gesto serio, carente de emociones. Así se quedó hasta que el alba despuntó detrás de las montañas.

Escuchó que la puerta principal se abría, quizá sería él.

Bajó pausadamente las escaleras con su mochila a cuestas. Escuchó a su padre discutiendo con un hombre, pero no era la voz del señor Uchiha con el que discutía, al menos no la del visitante de la noche anterior.

-Me ha mandado mi hermano por Hinata- dijo el intruso con prepotencia.

-Creí que vendría él. Ayer sonaba muy interesado- contestó calmado.

-A él nada le interesa, señor. Es seguro que esté arreglando asuntos más importantes que ésta broma-

-¿Consideras el matrimonio de tu hermano una broma?-

-...¿Dónde está Hinata?- evadió el joven tajantemente.

-Paciencia, muchacho, primero quiero aclarar unas cosas-

-Su trato es con mi hermano, no conmigo -

-Así son ustedes ¿no?, soberbios y petulantes- se jactó el viejo.

Fue cuando el peliazul frunció el ceño. La obstinada actitud Hiashi comenzaba a irritarle.

-Si lo prefiere, puede venir Itachi personalmente por ella-

La chica apareció en la habitación.

-N...no es necesario, a...aquí estoy, Sasuke-kun-

Su rostro develaba el cansancio que sentía, pero aún conservaba su límpida belleza.

-Ha... Hasta pronto, otou-san-

-Adiós- sentenció Hiashi con austeridad.

A pesar de ello, Hinata mantuvo siempre una sonrisa que tristemente adornaba su rostro, hecho que llamó la atención de Sasuke. No era posible que existiera en el mundo una persona así, sin una gota de virtud en su ser. En definitiva, su hermano estaba desesperado por rebelarse contra la familia del sharingan como para contraer matrimonio con ella.

Hinata hizo una última reverencia para despedirse de su padre. Sasuke hizo lo mismo y salió, la joven detrás de él.

Caminaron por la aldea de lado a lado.

Durante el recorrido, Uchiha mantuvo las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y Hyuuga caminó con la cabeza gacha. Una actitud tan alicaída, que termino por exasperarlo.

-Eres patética ¿sabes?-

No recibió respuesta.

-¿Estás conciente de que tu padre te ha dado la espalda, junto con tu familia y todo lo demás?-

-N...No, no es así... Sasuke-kun-

-¿Entonces por qué tengo que llevarte lejos de tu casa?-

La chica guardó silencio... un largo silencio. Sabía que Sasuke tenía razón, pero no pensaba quejarse de los hechos. Ése era su destino y punto.

-Sumimasen, Sasuke-kun-

El moreno se detuvo y la volteó a ver despreciativamente. Suspiró resignado y continuó su andar.

-Das lástima...-

Hinata no respondió más. Así era Sasuke con ella desde que recordaba, demasiado franco e inflexible. Pero a él nunca le importaron los sentimientos de nadie, así que no tenía que tomárselo personal, aunque le hubieran dolido esas palabras...

**:-:-:-:--:-:-:-x-x-X-x-x-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:**

Y aquí termina xD

¡¡¡GRACIAS a _**hyuuga-hikari **_y a _**Rin Tsuki**_ X SUS REVIEWS!!!

n.n

¡Los espero en el siguiente!

Ukio-onii-chan


	3. Bienvenida al clan

**¡Jaiiii!**

Segundo capítulo. Subidito de tono (tomen precauciones)

NOTA: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

**:-:-:-:--:-:-:-x-x-X-x-x-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:**

**II**

**Bienvenida al clan**

La casa de Itachi daba impresión de ser una propiedad pequeña. Sin embargo, algunos detalles, como el ornato del jardín y los complementos de la barda perimetral, le otorgaban un toque elegante.

-Aquí es- Sasuke se detuvo en seco y dio media vuelta –que la disfrutes-

-Mmm..Sa...Sasu-ke-kun- susurró temerosa

-¡Qué!-

Hyuuga guardó silencio, mirándolo con tristeza pidiendo una explicación.

-Mi hermano no está. Supongo que regresa en la tarde- dijo tratando de reconfortarla.

El moreno encaminó a la salida sin ganas de decir algo más.

-No...no quiero estar sola- espetó aquella con la mirada caía.

Uchiha se detuvo.

-...ya deberías estar acostumbrada...-

-O...onegai-

Sasuke pudo percibir dolor en su voz. Aunque era el mismo sonido que había escuchado siempre de ella, por alguna extraña razón, ésta vez repiqueteaba en el alma.

-No soy tu niñera- susurró sin rastro de compasión.

Culminó su partida dejando a la pobre Hinata en su nueva casa, sola, más que nunca...

Suspiró afligida, echando una mirada desconfiada a su nuevo hogar. Entró a la propiedad más a fuerza que por gusto.

Al quitarse los zapatos en el recibidor, miró que el interior, aunque estaba descuidado, no necesitaba mucho mantenimiento. Tomó su equipaje y subió a su habitación.

Abrió la puerta de la alcoba. Sólo había una cama y un espejo largo y empañado, pero agradeció la pequeña ventana que dejaba entrar un poco de luz. Se sentó en el colchón y divisó de nuevo toda la habitación. Se acercó a la ventana y ahí se quedó el resto de la mañana.

Era muy raro que la chica estuviera tan tranquila y relajada. Aprovechó el transe para contemplar las figuras esculpidas en la montaña que protegía la aldea. Pensó en lo fantástico que sería si su rostro estuviera esculpido ahí, junto a los grandes.

Bajó la cabeza y sonrió resignada. Se vistió con su atuendo cotidiano, sin la chamarra; cepilló su cabello y lo cubrió finalmente con un pañuelo. Tomó un trapo y un balde con agua jabonosa para empezar a limpiar la casa.

El piso de arriba estaba listo, la estancia y el cuarto de té también. Terminó la cocina y aprovechó para hacer de comer, probablemente su novio llegaría hambriento. Por desgracia, la alacena estaba vacía, sólo pudo conseguir una lata de especias dentro de la casa.

No lo hacía como obligación, después de todo, debía practicar para atender a Itachi como una buena mujer atiende a su marido. Condescendiendo a su deber, buscó en su equipaje un poco de dinero para comprar algo.

Salió al mercado a conseguir los ingredientes que necesitaba para la cena, pero estaba un tanto preocupada de no encontrarlos. Seguramente ya no hallaría nada fresco. Sin mucho éxito, regresó a casa únicamente con un poco de vegetales para hacer sopa.

Al llegar a la propiedad de Uchiha, se percató de la presencia de Sasuke sentado en el escalón del recibidor.

-¿En dónde estabas?-

-F...fui a comprar algo para cenar-

El moreno la miró intensamente acercándose a ella. Hinata se limitó a esperarlo sin poder disimular el miedo en su mirada.

-No vuelvas... ¡No vuelvas a salir sin permiso!- le gritó

-S...s...Sumimasen...- contestó después de un ligero silencio

Aquél examinó su rostro, el miedo que había en él era tan encantador que cualquiera se podría derretir teniéndolo así de cerca. Pero Sasuke no era cualquiera; además, ella era la prometida de su hermano.

Poco a poco la liberó, observándola por última vez. Dio media vuelta y entró a la casa.

-Prepara la cena- sentenció con un tono hosco

La chica entró detrás de él directamente a la cocina.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que un agradable aroma inundara la casa. Hinata preparó la mesa y sirvió la comida. Su compañero se sentó y comenzó a degustar la cena silenciosamente.

La pelinegro trató de comer, pero era demasiado para que tuviera apetito. Sólo probó un par de bocados, dejó los palillos sobre su plato prácticamente lleno y esperó que Sasuke terminara.

-¿Cena para uno?- soltó de la nada al verla toda quieta

-No, no tengo hambre- contestó la chica

-Por eso eres tan débil y patética. Siempre te esfuerzas por provocar compasión-

Un silencio denso tuvo lugar unos segundos.

El Uchiha menor dejó de comer, dirigió sus pupilas a ella, comió un último bocado y depositó su plato en la mesa para retirarse.

-No salgas ya. Itachi regresará pronto- se puso de pie.

Cuando el joven se hubo retirado, el sonido del reloj fue su único acompañante esa tarde.

Esperó sentada, con los ojos caídos, reflexionando su situación actual...¿Por qué no escapaba ahora que podía? Quizá porque su equipaje estaba arriba y sin él no podía llegar a ningún lado.

Subió uno por uno los escalones, sintiendo que le llevaría años terminar de ascender.

Cuando por fin llegó a la planta alta, echó un vistazo a la habitación de su futuro esposo. Tenía la puerta emparejada, detenida por una cadenilla, por lo que le fue posible mirar de reojo. Sonrió instantáneamente como asomo de renuncia a cualquier petición de dignidad.

Llegó a su alcoba dispuesta a tomar su mochila, cuando los matices cobrizos del cielo asomados por la ventana, llamaron su atención. Se acercó para disfrutarlos con más comodidad. Aquellos colores la tranquilizaban de cierta manera.

Se sentó en el borde de su cama y se recostó con cuidado. Estaba muy cansada.

-¿Sigues despierta?-

Hinata volteó asustada. Era la voz de su Sasuke que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, mirándola con extraño interés.

La chica se enderezó hasta quedar sentada, sin darse cuenta de que su blusa se había desacomodado. El pelinegro la examinó de arriba abajo.

-Ven, te llevo a mi casa-

Hyuuga se heló con la propuesta, no entendía muy bien a qué se refería. Sus ojos llenos de confusión obligaron al moreno a explicar el argumento.

-No quieres estar sola... yo tampoco...-

Estaba temblando, con ambas manos a la altura de su boca en tanto Uchiha se acercaba a ella. La tomó del brazo con fiereza y la llevó casi arrastrando hasta su propiedad.

Cuando llegaron, el joven la jaló apresurado hasta su recámara, estampándola contra la pared. Uchiha se desabrochó el pantalón una vez que estuvo frente a ella. Le besó el cuello despiadadamente y le rompió la blusa que la cubría dejándola en ropa interior.

-¿Sabes cuál fue tu precio?-

No recibió respuesta, lo que consideró una negación. Se rió con burla y continuó la tortura.

La inocente mujer estaba más confundida y asustada que antes.

Sasuke se acercó peligrosamente y comenzó a mordisquear el cuello de Hinata procurando no marcarla para no tener problemas con Itachi. Sus manos se adherían salvajemente a la figura de la joven recorriéndola de arriba abajo. Ella sabía lo que seguiría a continuación, y no era por gusto. Los malditos recuerdos le empañaron la mente...

_**:::Flash Back:::**_

La brisa se sentía escalofriante al resonar entre las ramas de los árboles. Una oscuridad más densa era provocada por el frondoso follaje del bosque en la noche de luna nueva.

Su vientre se frotaba contra el suelo helado y arenoso, las piedritas se le enterraban en los muslos temblorosos. Sentía aún la sangre caliente brotando de su frente y el hilo que resbalaba de la comisura de su boca a la barbilla.

Las manos del mal nacido le presionaban una y otra vez los pechos mientras que su lengua le laceraba la espalda sin piedad.

Había luchado al principio; pataleó y manoteó a más no poder, pero se dio cuenta de que, entre más se resistía más doloroso resultaba. Se dejó vencer, de nuevo; terminó rindiéndose, esperando a que el maldito concluyera o se aburriera, lo que ocurriera primero.

Quiso llorar, como tantas veces, pero no pudo. Maldijo al asqueroso que la estaba humillando, maldijo a su primo por haber huido, se maldijo ella. Se odió por ser débil con más fuerza que nunca. Ni las punzantes caricias ni las feroces embestidas le dolían tanto como el orgullo que le restaba.

Cerró los ojos deseando que todo aquello fuera un horrible sueño.

Se perdió, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo él encima suyo. Cuando volvió el sí, con la sangre ya seca y el sol en pleno, el inmundo depravado ya no estaba.

Intentó alcanzar su ropa con la escasa energía que poseía. Se cubrió como pudo, las prendas estaban destrozadas.

Con las piernas temblorosas, se levantó cayendo bruscamente casi al instante, pues sintió un agudo dolor en la parte baja de la cadera. No pudo andar sin apoyarse en las arboledas y, más tarde, en los muros destrozados de las callejuelas de la aldea.

Desistió cuando la molestia se intensificó; se dejó desplomar sin tener intenciones de protegerse contra el impacto. Jadeando, emitió un desgarrador alarido. Cerró un puño sobre la tierra marcando su arañazo en ésta. Fue cuando llegó su compañero de equipo, Kiba, a socorrerla.

_**:::Fin del Flash Back::: **_

A pesar de que Uchiha no estuviera muy experimentado con tales acciones, tenía la capacidad de aprender rápido y de seguir a sus instintos sin dejarse dominar por ellos. Las manos devoraban con fricciones la superficie de Hyuuga.

Fue demasiado, no lo soportaría más.

-...Iie... - susurró frunciendo el ceño -... ¡¡¡Iie!!!...- exclamó al sentir las varoniles manos cerca de la pelvis.

Sin razonar las consecuencias, tomando fuerza de aquellos amargos recuerdos, empujó al moreno alejándolo de ella.

Cuando notó que el otro se volvía a aproximar, activó el jutsu genético que le correspondía, estiró la palma de la mano lista a darle el tiro de gracia.

La mano de Sasuke fue más rápida. Detuvo el impulso de la chica sosteniendo su antebrazo firmemente sin lastimarla.

-No, aún no estás lista para esto. Eres muy lenta- dijo con tono irónico

En un repentino cambio de actitud, la tomó del otro brazo con suma delicadeza, asegurándose de que no lo pudiera utilizar. Suavemente la recargó en la pared, se acercó poco a poco. Hinata no podía comprender, estaba más tensa e insegura que antes.

Uchiha la confundió aún más cuando frotó su mejilla con la de ella. Fue un contacto tan nítido que pudo sentir la aterciopelada textura. Se acercó a su oído y sopló cariñosamente sin propósitos de seducción.

-Mi hermano está loco- le susurró –No puedo hacerte esto-

La pelinegro se erizó al sentir el movimiento de los labios de Sasuke sobre su oreja con cada palabra que articulaba.

Sasuke se separó y sonrió. Era aquella sonrisa que, a pesar de ser tan fría, se sentía sincera. Hinata no dejó de respirar profundamente. Su rostro revelaba el enredo en que se encontraba su mente.

Sasuke acarició el cabello de la joven, dio media vuelta y anduvo hasta la puerta de la alcoba. Se detuvo y, sin voltear a verla, trató de disipar su confusión.

-Para él eres mercancía. Tu padre te vendió a cambio de un heredero engendrado por ti- la miró por sobre el hombro –...Hiashi... no es muy listo ¿verdad?-

Parecía adormecida, Hinata no protestó a la pregunta. Se quedó tiesa, mirándolo con extremo temor. El muchacho volvió a reír y comenzó a andar dejándola sola en la habitación.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que reaccionara. Un repentino estruendo la movió, el cielo comenzaba a crujir y a derramar una ligera llovizna.

La chica estaba asustada. No entendía el por qué del comportamiento del moreno, ni las condiciones del contrato que su padre había cerrado con Itachi.

De repente se sintió mareada, perdió el equilibrio y se tambaleó bruscamente. Para encontrar estabilidad, se apoyó en el escritorio que tenía cerca. Cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza tratando de controlarse. Era tan fuerte el malestar, que se dobló colocándose una mano en el vientre para tratar de disiparlo.

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a golpetear en la ventana aumentando su intensidad paulatinamente. El relampagueo no tardó en competir con la velocidad del viento.

Los estruendos le hicieron enderezar la vista hacia el cristal por el que escurrían los chorros de agua, pero el agudo padecimiento la obligó a retorcerse de nuevo. Se recostó un momento con la esperanza de que el dolor pasara, dejándose vencer al fin por el sueño.

Sasuke no imaginó lo que Hinata hacía. Ni siquiera le importaba.

Estaba más preocupado por las reacciones que su cuerpo manifestó durante su encuentro con la chica. La resistencia de Hyuuga y el temor que emanaba por los poros de su piel le parecían excitantes...

¡Pero era Hyuuga Hinata! ¡La prometida de Itachi!...

El sonido del portón lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Sasuke!-

La voz de su hermano se oyó a pesar de la terrible tempestad. Salió un poco desconcertado vistiendo un impermeable para atender el llamado.

Itachi permanecía junto a una carreta todo encapuchado intentando acomodar un bulto.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que ibas a tardar más-

-Déjate de eso y mejor ayúdame-

El menor se acercó a regañadientes. Se asomó al lugar de la carga para saber qué diablos llevaba su hermano. Su sorpresa resultó enorme al darse cuenta de que era una persona envuelta en mantas. Parecía estar inconsciente... o eso quería creer.

-¡Te he dicho que me ayudes!-

Cogió al "bulto" de un extremo e Itachi del otro. Estaba muy pesado como para que uno pudiera con él. Atravesando la espesa cortina de agua lo llevaron hasta el interior de la casa.

La propiedad de Sasuke era mucho menos ostentosa que la de su hermano. Constituida por tres cuartos y un pequeño jardín, sirvió de albergue al Uchiha menor durante un tiempo considerable.

Transportaron la carga hasta una de las alcobas y lo depositaron con cuidado en el suelo.

Sasuke, que no era de naturaleza curiosa, estaba tentado a destapar el cuerpo para averiguar quien era. Estiró su mano para descubrirle el rostro pero Itachi lo detuvo antes de proseguir.

-Necesito que lo mantengas escondido aquí -

-¿Qué?-

-Si lo llegan a encontrar...-

-¿Qué haz hecho?... ¿por qué lo recogiste luego de asesinarlo?-

-¿Asesinarlo?... Me subestimas, Sasuke...-

-¡Hmp!, pues no creo que sea tu buena acción del día...-

-_No...no la alejen de mi..._-

Una voz extraña interrumpió. La exclamación sonaba carrasposa, grave, casi apagada. El cuerpo que permanecía envuelto comenzó a moverse. Ambos miraron atentos.

-No tengo por qué discutir contigo. Mantenlo aquí hasta que yo lo diga- concluyó.

-¡Oye! No soy tu sirviente!- Sasuke lo detuvo del brazo

Itachi suspiró con resignación contemplando del rudo rostro de su hermanito.

-Mañana vendré a visitarlo-

Se soltó de un manotazo listo a retirarse, cuando Sasuke espetó una risita engreída...

-¿Y tu nueva adquisición? -

Itachi se detuvo, lo miró con agudeza entrecerrando los ojos por encima del hombro. El tono que Sasuke había utilizado no le inspiraba confianza.

Los ojos del mayor se entintaron de rojo. Sin que Sasuke lo hubiera sentido acercarse, Itachi ya lo sujetaba de la camisa recargándolo en la pared, alzándolo un poco.

-No te acerques a ella... no hasta que yo te diga- le susurró amenazante -¿Dónde está Hinata?-

-E…en.. coff… mi alcoba...-

El menor calló de golpe al suelo tosiendo.

Itachi fue de inmediato donde Hyuuga.

La encontró durmiendo plácidamente sobre la cama de su hermano sin blusa, pero con los pantalones bien acomodados.

Se acercó a ella y la miró cuidadosamente. Se veía tan dulce con ese pañuelo en la cabeza...A pesar de haber sido su última opción de compra, era linda. Posó la punta de los dedos en la mejilla de Hinata y resbaló la caricia hasta sus labios.

-¿Sasuke-kun?- se movió ligeramente

Itachi se sorprendió ¿con tan leve roce se había despertado? El movimiento de la pequeña boca lo hizo delirar...

-Shhht- se repuso sin mover los dedos de su lugar –Te llevaré a casa-

-¡Itachi-san!-

Se enderezó de inmediato al identificar la voz, cubriéndose con ambos brazos el pecho. El retrato al que se aferraba cayó al suelo en el proceso sin que lo notara debido a la impresión de la que era víctima.

-Tranquila... no te haré daño- se sentó junto a ella –vamos a casa- acarició con el dorso de sus dedos la mejilla de Hinata

Hyuuga percibió en Itachi un aura sosiega. No parecía peligroso ni agresivo, además de que su miedo había desaparecido al contacto de Uchiha, ahora eran los nervios lo que la inundaba.

-Llueve, Itachi-san- susurró mientras miraba la ventana

-No tienes por qué temerle a la tormenta-

-No es eso-

-Entonces vamos, no quiero estar aquí en nuestra primera noche juntos-

Antes de que Hinata reaccionara, Itachi la tomó de la cintura y se la echó al hombro. No gritó ni se opuso, sólo emitió un ligero gemido debido a que la había tomado por sorpresa.

Estaba consiente de que era la propiedad de Uchiha Itachi, por lo tanto, debía obedecerlo y respetarlo sin condición alguna.

Salió del cuarto con Hinata semidesnuda a cuestas, los pies empapados y la piel helada. Su hermano permanecía sentado contemplando al hombre que acababa de traer. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ya se llevaba a la chica reaccionó muy molesto.

-¿A dónde la llevas?-

-A casa-

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Hay una tormenta allá afuera!-

Itachi lo ignoró. Depositó con cuidado a la joven en el suelo, se quitó la pesada capa negra y la cubrió con ella. Hinata se limitaba a actuar como consideraba que Itachi quería que actuara, así que aceptó el pesado manto.

-En seguida vuelvo, no quiero que te muevas de aquí-

El Uchiha mayor se esfumó luego de tranquilizar a su prometida.

Sasuke, temeroso de que Itachi la obligara a hacer alguna cosa poco saludable, la jaló hacia él.

-No hagas lo que no quieras hacer-

Hinata no lo enfrentaba a la cara. Sasuke la tomó del rostro y la volteó hacia el suyo intentando convencerla.

-¡Déjala!- llegó Itachi muy enfadado levantando a la chica como antes

Hyuuga volvió a gemir por el impacto, pero luego relajó el rostro hasta dejarlo serio. Sasuke se puso de pie y siguió a su hermano hasta el portón de la casa.

-Itachi, se va a enfermar- trató de hacer conciencia en su hermano; sin embargo, aquél ni siquiera lo tomó en cuenta.

_-¡No... no puede hacerle eso! ¡NO LA TOQUEN!-_

La voz apagada del invitado llamó la atención de Sasuke. Entró de nuevo a su casa y se acercó al bulto. Desamarró los cordones que lo mantenían inmóvil y quitó las mantas que le cubrían el rostro.

La impresión al saber que se trataba de "Él" lo enmudeció. A pesar de que su rostro estaba muy maltratado y que su cuerpo había cambiado bastante pudo reconocerlo.

Itachi ya se había olvidado del nuevo inquilino, ahora lo único que asaltaba su mente era el bienestar de la joven.

Con pasos hábiles corrió hasta su casa. Hinata se golpeaba contra su espalda cada vez que daba una zancada. Sintió cómo las manos femeninas se aferraban a su ropa como medida de seguridad.

Una vez en su propiedad, el joven Uchiha no la dejó sino hasta estar afuera de su habitación. Dejó a la chica, quien por fin pudo tocar el suelo con la punta de sus pies.

-Pasa- dijo Itachi mientras entraba.

Con disimulados movimientos, la nívea joven lo siguió hasta estar en el centro de la alcoba. Con las manos entrelazadas, alzó el rostro para mirar a Itachi que estaba frente a ella.

-Encenderé la chimenea- le quitó la capa dejándola de nuevo en ropa interior –puedes calentar agua para bañarte- acarició el rostro de la chica

-Ee...- bajó la cabeza y salió lentamente

-¡Hinata!- la chica se volvió a él -Hoy dormirás conmigo, aquí-

La chica se sonrojó y asentó con la cabeza. Pasó a su cuarto y sacó una túnica sencilla para cubrirse. Una vez lista regresó con su prometido quien estaba sentado en el suelo, entre el fogón y la ventana.

El muchacho abrió sus brazos para indicarle que se acomodara junto a él. Hyuuga no tardó en obedecerlo y se sentó rozándolo ligeramente con su costado.

-No quiero mentirte, querida... sería algo inútil porque lo sabes, no estoy enamorado de ti... pero te necesito-

La mujer parecía no escucharlo, miraba al suelo y no hacía más. Pero puso toda la atención que pudo a las palabras que pronunciaba Uchiha.

-Quiero ser una leyenda, Hinata- soltó de repente –Quiero que el mundo tiemble al pronunciar mi nombre- comenzó a acercarse a ella –Y tú me vas a ayudar...- la besó suavemente en la mejilla. Hinata tragó saliva, por lo que Itachi rió levemente -Si me caso con la mujer que la casa Uchiha me asigne, todos mis deseos se harán prácticamente imposibles-

Una mirada asustada, con labios temblorosos y cuerpo dispuesto a merced fueron irresistibles hasta para el ojirrojo.

-Ayer no tuve oportunidad de apreciar tu belleza- la tomó del rostro y unió sus labios al cuello de la joven.

Hyuuga cerró los ojos con fuerza y frunció el ceño; se tensó aún más al sentir la mano masculina resbalar por sus hombros despojándolos poco a poco; sentía el respirar del joven sobre la piel de su cuello.

-Jum... supongo que Sasuke ya te lo dijo ¿no?- dedujo deliberadamente.

-¿N...nani?-

-Nuestro primogénito será propiedad de tu padre. Esa fue la condición para traerte-

Hinata respiró profundamente, nerviosa y a la expectativa de las palabras de su futuro.

-Ja, la vida no es muy justa ¿eh?- de repente se puso serio -... Me temo que el hijo que vas a engendrar será de Sasuke... yo no puedo procrear –susurró– Soy infértil, querida-

Luego, acarició de arriba abajo con el dorso del dedo la mejilla de Hinata.

-¿Sabes?...Nunca me ha gustado compartir mis cosas... pero esta vez tendré que hacer una excepción-

Volteó con ambas manos el rostro de la joven para mirarlo de frente; a pesar de eso, las pupilas blanquecinas siempre estuvieron dirigidas al piso. Hundió sin más el rostro en el cuello de Hinata

–Pero primero... déjame hacerte mía-

Hyuuga dio un respingo al sentir las manos de Uchiha sobre su cintura. Los labios masculinos palpitaban con cada roce sobre la piel de la joven, quien trataba de pensar en cosas agradables para no dejarse llevar por sus recuerdos...

**:-:-:-:--:-:-:-x-x-X-x-x-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:**

¡OH! n.n me da mucho gusto que haya

lectores que decidieron leer esta nueva versión.

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS x SUS REVIEWS A:

_**huyyga-hikari, busu, Minixa **_y_** karekin**_!

¡Los espero en el siguiente!


	4. El regreso de su promesa

**¡Irasshaimase!**

Bueno, creo que con este episodio quedo a mano con la otra versión,

o sea que el próximo va a ser "nuevecito" xD o al menos eso espero.

Por lo mientras, aquí esta el chapter 3. La autora espera sinceramente les agrade.

NOTA: Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad y no gano un quinto con esto.

**:-:-:-:--:-:-:-x-x-X-x-x-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:**

**III**

**El regreso de su promesa**

Sasuke estaba confundido. Ni siquiera el escuadrón ANBU había sido capaz de encontrarlo y ahora Itachi lo había llevado hasta su casa en un estado moribundo.

-Neji- susurró entre dientes.

El aludido comenzó a moverse dando indicios de despertar; Sasuke se acercó para destaparlo por completo.

Sin necesidad de ser médico o algo parecido, logró percibir que el brazo derecho de Hyuuga estaba deshecho al igual que su cuello. El cráneo parecía estar en "buenas condiciones". Retrocedió un tanto confundido.

El castaño fruncía el ceño una y otra vez, empapado en sudor, reclamando con gemidos su estado de salud.

-¡Maldición!- murmuró –lo trajo aquí para que muriera-

Le miró despectivamente y salió de la habitación.

Era obvio que su hermano no había encontrado a aquel hombre en ese estado. Itachi nunca se compadecía por la gente necesitada. Quizás el fruto de un desahogo emocional ahora estaba agonizando en su sala.

No quería tener más problemas...

Se acercó a su bolsa de viaje y sacó un kunai. Si iban a acusarlo de homicidio, por lo menos debía ser con justicia y provecho.

Entró de nuevo donde Neji, girando la filosa cuchilla entre sus dedos. Se inclinó al malherido.

-Ya no sufrirás- dirigió el metal a su frente, resbalándola cuidadosamente hasta la yugular decidido a terminar con su sufrimiento.

-_De...déjenla en paz..._

Como una acción programada, soltó el arma. Los motivos de Itachi para llevarlo en esas condiciones eran dudosos.

-¡Maldita sea!- gruñó

Se dirigió a la salida y se detuvo en el quicio de la puerta para darle un último vistazo. Lo miró manteniendo una actitud totalmente impasible, hasta que el otro comenzó a retorcerse de nuevo; entonces frunció el ceño y golpeó el marco de la puerta con el dorso de su puño.

A pasos rápidos y decididos, tomó su chaqueta y salió de la propiedad a pesar la tormenta.

Neji ardía en fiebre. Las heridas de su rostro y de su cuerpo eran demasiado profundas y extensas, además de que permanecían cubiertas por restos de sangre seca. La piel del brazo que tenía roto palpitaba constantemente y su entrecejo no dejaba de fruncirse.

-_Hi..Hinata...sama_-

La casa estaba oscura, excepto el cuarto donde se hallaba Neji, que estaba iluminado por el centello de una pequeña linterna.

El sonido sordo de las gotas de lluvia sobre el césped y alguno que otro choque de nubes ambientaban la melancólica noche. Una tranquilidad triste y patética que daba por hecho malos presagios.

Como una sombra, un joven vestido con una capa espesa entró a la casa.

Sus pisadas dejaban huellas de fango encima de la duela; por sobre los pliegues del abrigo escurrían gotas engrosadas dejando más evidencias de intromisión. El sonido de sus pasos era grave y seguro, cubierto por el capuz hasta medio rostro, llegando así a donde estaba Neji.

Su cuerpo tembló al ver las condiciones en las que se encontraba el ojiblanco. Lentamente se aproximó a él con los puños cerrados. Llevando un gesto esquivo, lo miró desde lo alto.

-¡Mah! - susurró indignado- ¿y eres tú quien me regaña cuando actúo sin pensar?

Parecía que Hyuuga quería responder. Su rostro se relajó un momento y el resto de su cuerpo se destensó. Pretendió mover la boca, pero el otro interrumpió el intento.

-No lo comprendo, estás a un paso de la muerte por tu descuido...-

-_Protegerla...d...debo...protegerla..._-

-¿Y cómo demonios se supone que la vas a proteger? ¿tendido en un futón?- sentenció con un tono más fuerte.

La mirada del intruso se agudizó al escudriñar el cuerpo de su compañero. De verdad que Neji era misterioso... o muy imprudente.

Dejarse vencer de esa manera...¡inconcebible!. El resultado más lógico de la supuesta pelea era el Byakugan sobre el Sharingan.

Sí que debía tener un excelente plan entre manos. Claro que si el hecho de quedar agónico era parte del plan, entonces no sería una estrategia muy inteligente.

Neji comenzó a moverse bruscamente. El encapuchado retrocedió un poco tratando de no dejarse vencer por la tensión.

-Gomen, Neji, no puedo ayudarte- dijo con voz ronca -Debo ser cuidadoso para exterminar a ese bastardo de una buena vez-

Se puso en marcha directo a la salida.

Ya que estaba en la ladea, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de arreglar los asuntos que tenía pendientes con el Uchiha.

La casa de Itachi estaba del otro lado de la villa, pero no quiso correr. Consideró que la lluvia seguía muy fuerte y que era seguro que Sasuke supiera de su visita fugaz, además de que no tenía prisa por "charlar" con el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha.

De un salto, llegó hasta la terraza de la casa contigua para guarecerse con la cornisa de ésta, teniendo una vista perfecta del inmueble de Sasuke.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Un estrepitoso relámpago la despertó. Miró a todos lados para recordarse qué había pasado. Cuando bajó la vista y vio un raudal de cabellos negros suspiró entristecida.

Cerró los ojos rendida, triste, sola...No era la primera vez que estaba así, aunque el sentimiento de soledad, esta vez, era diferente.

Sabía que el acto de Itachi no había sido sincero, pero en esos momentos se había sentido acompañada, complacida, útil.

Tuvo necesidad de despertarlo para que repitiera sus acciones, para volver a sentirse orgullosa de ella misma por ser capaz de provocarle a alguien delicia con el hecho de mirarla; sin embargo, descartó la idea al recordar que ella no tenía que mandar ni exigir ni pedir y que su única tarea era obedecer ciegamente.

Se puso de pie con cuidado para no despertar a su prometido. Acomodó la vestimenta que la cubría y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar té.

La lluvia se debilitaba con cada escalón que bajaba, cosa que no le importó en lo más mínimo. Tenía sed y era lo único en lo que pensaba.

Una vez en la pieza, colocó la tetera en la estufa, encendió el fuego y sacó de la alacena una cajita con polvo de hojas secas. Con una cuchara vació un poco sobre el agua hirviente y dispuso a esperar mirando a través de la ventana.

-...quisiera... ser capaz de huir...- suspiró -...convertirme en humo... o en una gota de lluvia...-

Cerró los ojos y se abrazó a sí misma. Sus oídos no admitieron más sonido que el de las gotas golpeando el vidrio y el pasto mojado. El calor que provenía del vapor del té comenzó a esparcirse por la gélida habitación.

La tetera chilló cuando la bebida estuvo lista. Se acercó con una taza entre las manos y con un trapo afelpado tomó el asa de la vasija para no quemarse. Con la elegancia digna de una geisha, se sirvió y se sentó sobre sus piernas para satisfacer la sed que tenía.

Depositó la taza en la mesa luego de tomar un par de sorbos. Fijó su vista en el té. Después dirigió los ojos a la planta alta, sintiendo la obligación de invitar a su futuro a acompañarla un rato.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El intruso había estado esperando mucho tiempo con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza caída. De no ser por el insistente goteo del techo, ya habría estado dormido.

De pronto, la tempestad se detuvo. Sonrió listo a continuar su misión, con las ropas empapadas y el corazón acelerado por la excitación. Hizo seña de comenzar a andar, pero el eco de pasos apresurados sobre el piso encharcado lo frenó.

-¡Date prisa!-

Sasuke ya estaba de vuelta, bien abrigado con una chaqueta seca, seguido de una kunoichi igualmente protegida, llevando consigo una maleta negra. Ambos entraron a la casa sin prestar atención a su entorno.

Sonrió de nuevo, parecía ser que Neji iba a estar en buenas manos.

Corriendo con los brazos hacia atrás a una velocidad envidiable, cruzó el barrio del clan del pai-pai. No le importó salpicarse, ni las consecuencias de su atrevimiento; la necesidad de llevar a cabo una batalla con él se le había salido de control y ahora era en lo único que pensaba.

No faltaban más de cincuenta metros cuando disminuyó su velocidad. Fue entonces que hizo uso de sus facultades de ninja, escurriéndose así hasta la entrada.

Despacio, pretendiendo ser el mismo viento, se incorporó al edificio. Lo más probable era que Itachi estuviera aguardando por él, así que la cautela fue el principal elemento para infiltrarse por la puerta trasera...

Sentada en la cocina, hundida en un liviano trance, Hinata logró percibir la presencia de alguien cerca de ella.

-¿Ita...-

Antes que hubiese reaccionado, el intruso se colocó a sus espaldas tapándole la boca con una mano y rodeándole pecho con el brazo.

El movimiento hizo que la taza de té se impactara contra el piso.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- susurró con un eco familiar en su oído

La joven tensó los músculos, su respiración se aceleró, quiso gritar para llamar a su prometido.

Se acercó de nuevo hacia ella aproximando el pecho a su espalda, chocando mejilla con mejilla.

-Shhht... será mejor que te lleve lejos. Este no es un lugar digno de ti-

Sin aviso previo, la tomó entre sus brazos y saltó fuera de allí. Hinata estaba tan alterada que sólo atinó a aferrarse a la húmeda gabardina para no caerse.

A pasos largos y precisos atravesaron la aldea hasta el bosque. La joven estaba sorprendida de

que el muchacho conociera el territorio de Konoha así de bien.

Se detuvo en seco, la bajó suavemente colocándola sobre la hierba mojada manteniendo sus manos adheridas a los antebrazos de ella.

Hyuuga estaba asustada. Lo miraba llena de temor, pudiendo percibir solamente una sonrisa macabra. Aquél permanecía oculto tras la capucha.

Él dirigió una mano temblorosa a la mejilla femenina. Hinata retiró con un manotazo el contacto frío y se colocó lista para combatir. Estaba indignada. Si osaba ponerle una vez más la mano encima...

Un inesperado abrazo le borró cualquier pensamiento. Estaba estática, su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza. El aroma que despedía aquél joven no le era desconocido del todo... sus mejillas se tiñeron.

-Te extrañé tanto, Hinata...- murmuró con un tono de alivio.

¿Cómo era que conocía su nombre? ¿a que venía tanta familiaridad?.

Separó salvajemente el cuerpo masculino de sí...

-¿Qui.. quién es usted?- frunció el ceño y se puso de nuevo en guardia.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¿Es que no me reconoces?-

El joven se quitó la capucha dándole a conocer su persona. Cabello rubio, piel morena, ojos azules, ¿bigotes?.

La muchacha hinchó las venas de sus sienes al notar un ligero detalle. El rubio no llevaba el protector en la frente, ahora le colgaba del cuello, dejando que algo de la revoltosa cabellera descansara sobre la parte superior de su cara. El símbolo de la Hoja estaba hendido por la mitad de forma horizontal. Un ninja fugitivo.

-Tranquila... no voy a hacerte daño-

-¿C...cómo sabe quien s..soy? ¿q...que quiere?-

El ojiazul se puso serio. Miró impasible hacia el fondo del bosque. Después de la última vez que la había visto, hacían aproximadamente dos años, así que decidió no aturdirla más.

-Discúlpeme, creo que me he confundido- contestó con una voz indiferente

La pelinegro se sorprendió. Relajó el cuerpo y retomó una posición firme.

-Creí que era una vieja amiga que hace tiempo no veo-

Hinata lo miraba un poco confundida, pero interesada. De pronto, una repentina punzada el estómago la hizo retorcer. Fue un dolor similar al que había tenido horas antes en la alcoba de Sasuke.

El rubio se acercó rápidamente a ella; inclinándose hasta quedar a su altura, pasó un brazo por su espalda.

-¡¿Está bien?!- la joven asintió levemente con la cabeza -Será mejor que la lleve a casa, su padre debe estar muy preocupado-

Sin previo aviso, la cargó y la abrazó contra sí. Hinata logró reponerse lo suficiente como para protestar.

-¿Q...quisiera bajarme?...Necesito ir a casa, mi prometido m...me espera-

El ojiazul se paralizó... Hinata nunca le había comentado algo sobre un compromiso matrimonial.

Lentamente la bajó, sin ser capaz de articular palabra. Miró cómo aquella hacía una amable reverencia y daba media vuelta encaminándose a la aldea.

_**:::Flash Back::: **_

Hinata se dirigía al salón donde su padre se reuniría con el líder Uchiha. Vestía un kimono largo y elegante, y su cabello se veía adornado por una orquídea que hacía juego con el conjunto. Detrás de ella caminaba una doncella de su misma edad.

-Kano-chan-

La mozuela atendió el llamado.

-¿Si, Hinata-sama?-

-¿Qué ha dicho mi padre sobre la reunión? ¿vendrá mucha gente?-

-Hiashi-dono ya está hablando con Uchiha-sama- contestó –Parece que también ha llegado el genio del Clan...-

-¡¿Neji-niisan?!- interrumpió frenando sus pasos en seco.

La doncella sonrió de inmediato para tratar de calmar el arrebato de su ama.

-Iie... Neji-sama no está invitado- aclaró negando levemente con la cabeza –Es Itachi-sama quien viene de visita-

-¡Oh!- suspiró aliviada y siguió caminando.

-¿Sucede algo, Hinata-sama?-

-¿Mmmm?... N...no- sonrió la Hyuuga un poco nerviosa para dar paso a un extenso silencio.

Las reuniones que Hiashi tenía con los líderes de las familias Uchiha, Aburame y Yamanaka cada vez eran más frecuentes... y más fastidiosas para Hinata después de que Neji hubo protestado por la decisión de su tío de unirse a la rebelión.

A unos metros de llegar al salón destinado, guió la vista al jardín notando una shuriken tirado en el césped. Volvió a detenerse, teniendo en su rostro una sonrisa tan amplia y animada que difícilmente pudo pasar desapercibida por la doncella.

Sin razonar mucho, Hinata dio un salto hacia el jardín para recoger la pequeña estrella.

-¡Hinata-sama!-

La aludida volteaba a todos lados buscando al autor de su ansiedad. Dejó de lado a su querida acompañante y al resto del mundo. Él estaba ahí y no podía ignorarlo.

-¡Hinata-sama, su padre...-

Ya no escuchaba y sus ojos decidieron no descansar. Estaba dispuesta a usarlos en caso de ser necesario. Afortunadamente, con su mirada simple y sencilla logró identificar una sonrisa juguetona tras las hojas de un árbol que estaba fuera de la propiedad.

-Volveré pronto, Kano-chan- informó sin perder de vista al dueño del Shuriken.

Tomó el arma entre las manos y con saltos largos llegó hasta él.

-¡Hinata!- la saludó el susodicho.

-¡Naruto-kun!- espetó emocionada mientras daba un último brinco colocándose frente a su amigo.

-¡Sugoi, Hinata! ¿Cómo lograste subir hasta acá con ése vestido?-

La chica se sonrojó apenada al escuchar la ligera risa del ojiazul. Se abrazó a sí misma con algo de bochorno e intimidación.

-Cr...creo que no es... el atuendo indicado-

-Pues será sólo para saltar árboles- respondió Naruto mientras se sentaba en la rama dejando columpiar sus pies –Porque te sienta muy bien-

Hinata apretó en sus puños la seda del kimono al asentir con una cara más sonrosada.

-Se te cayó esto- la joven le entregó el arma plateada mientras tomaba asiento junto al ojiazul.

-¡Ah! Arigatoo- dijo sonriente –pero, quédatelo, yo ya tengo muchos-

Hinata aceptó el obsequio un poco confundida, tardando en reaccionar. En cuanto se incorporó, se rascó la mejilla un poco avergonzada y guardó el obsequio dentro del enorme obi. Ambos se sonrieron fraternamente.

La sonrisa de Uzumaki se empezó a borrar lentamente.

-¿Naruto-kun?-

-... Sasuke... me ha comentado los problemas de su familia con la abuela Tsunade...-

-Otou-san dice que no hay de qué preocuparse. Todo será por el bien de Konoha...- sonrió posando una mano sobre el antebrazo de Naruto.

-¿Qué pasa, Hinata?- se volvió preocupado –El baka me cuenta muy a grandes rasgos... pero presiento que esto es serio-

La joven guardó silencio. Naruto podía ser despistado, inocente y hasta intransigente, pero cuando se trataba de asuntos importantes, no cabía duda de que él era un ninja maduro, apto para actuar como un buen líder de ANBU.

-...Neji-oniisan quiere que nos fuguemos antes de que los otros dirigentes comiencen los convenios con Tsunade-sama...-

El rubio bajó la mirada pensativo.

Era lógico. La organización de Konohagakure estaba a punto de desmoronarse violentamente. Hinata corría más peligro que ningún shinobi al ser la heredera del "clan más importante".

Pero huir no era la respuesta, y Naruto lo sabía. Debía buscar la manera perfecta para mantenerla a salvo, lejos del peligro, estuviese o no de acuerdo Neji.

_**:::Fin Flash Back::: **_

La chica se resbaló con el lodo y cayó sobre la hierba mojada. Naruto corrió a socorrerla, la tomó de la cintura y de un brazo para poderla levantar, pero ella opuso resistencia.

-Estoy bien, no es necesario que me ayude, por favor- el rubio no desertó –déjeme, debo... llegar con mi prometido-

Naruto volvió a pasmarse, soltándola suavemente para dejarla sentada.

Hinata bajó la mirada resignada.

El remordimiento de conciencia no tardó en calar el alma de Naruto. Huir y abandonarla a su suerte había sido algo estúpido, pero necesario... o al menos eso creía hasta diez minutos antes, cuando aquella pronunció en un suspiro la palabra "prometido", refiriéndose calladamente a Itachi .

Rendido a no causar revuelo con su regreso, satisfizo el deseo de la chica de ojos aperlados. La llevó hasta la entrada de la propiedad de Itachi.

-Ummm...No me gusta la idea de dejarla aquí...- dijo con las manos en la cintura mirando los alrededores esquivamente.

-E...estaré bien... Itachi-sama llegará pronto, márchese por favor-

El rubio torció la boca algo desconfiado; no tanto por la presencia del Uchiha, sino por la de él mismo.

No le costaría trabajo permanecer un par de días escondido en la aldea, pero sabía que Hinata no era la misma. Protegerla y resguardarla hasta el momento correcto, en tales circunstancias, llevaría más de un par de días.

-¡Oh! ¡No lo dije por despedirlo!- espetó luego de notar la mueca del rubio. El rostro de la joven había tomado tintes rojizos.

La contempló impasible para luego soltar una sonrisa enternecida, se aproximó a ella y la obligó a mirarle tomándola del mentón.

Hinata comenzó a respirar profundamente, sus pupilas se dilataron, su corazón bombeó con fuerza. El Uzumaki entrecerró los ojos sin dejar de lado la media sonrisa que le dedicaba.

-No se preocupe, yo fui el entrometido- le dijo.

Permanecieron quietos, el mundo se congeló junto con ellos. Hinata se empezó a sentir calmada. Por alguna razón, la presencia de ése ninja la tranquilizaba mucho.

-Itachi se acerca- soltó el ojiazul rompiendo el embeleso.

La joven retrocedió un paso, sus ojos fijos al frente. Naruto se puso serio.

–Usted no me ha visto, ¿de acuerdo?... usted-no-me ha-visto...- sonrió melancólicamente -lamentaría mucho causarle más problemas- fue lo último que se escuchó del kitsune, que se había esfumado en un instante.

Hyuuga se desplomó sin reparo en el jardín. Se quedó recostada en el pasto exhausta y emocionada por la resiente visita, respirando profundamente una y otra vez.

Contempló el cielo medio nublado, pasó la palma de su mano sobre el césped rociado de lluvia, y sintió de repente unas inmensas ganas de sonreír. Y así lo hizo mientras lanzaba un profundo suspiro al viento.

-Parece que el sereno de la madrugada te hace bien-

Hinata se enderezo alarmada al escuchar la voz de su prometido. Itachi la contemplaba de pie a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Trató de levantarse, pero el Uchiha fue más veloz que ella. La tomó del antebrazo y la alzó con suavidad.

La ojiblanco bajó la mirada al sentir las intensas pupilas negras encima de su ser.

-Te busqué por toda Konoha-

-Su...Sumimasen-

Hinata se sonrojó debido al gesto adusto que su novio poseía. No podía evitarlo, pues casi lograba adivinar los pensamientos que asaltaron la mente del Uchiha. Quizás repetiría las cuantiosas muestras

de "afecto" que momentos antes le había obsequiado sin condición.

El pelinegro, no obstante, simplemente quiso dormir con ella a su lado. Sabía que interactuar de "esa" manera con Hinata podría ser peligroso. La chica era talentosa e inteligente, y no le costaría ningún trabajo utilizar aquellos encantos en contra de Itachi... sobretodo después de saber que, quien conviviría más con ella, sería el hermano menor.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Los alrededores permanecían en penumbras; lo único que proveía de luz a su casa era el aura de chakra que las manos de Haruno Sakura emanaba. El cuerpo de Neji estaba recostado sobre un montón de mantas dobladas, a su lado un recipiente con agua tibia y algunos paños secos.

Las hábiles manos de la ojiverde se concentraban en las heridas más graves que vencían al Hyuuga.

El rostro de la médico denotaba preocupación y confusión. La conciencia le reprochaba, Neji era un fugitivo, no tenía porqué ayudarlo. Sus actos cometidos no le daban derecho de ser tratado como algún día se le trató; sin embargo, era un colega herido, su vida estaba consumiéndose y la ética de un shinobi médico exigía se atendiera de inmediato.

Sasuke suspiró profundamente, custodiando la entrada de su casa cruzado de brazos.

-Sus órganos vitales están en muy mal estado- se escuchó la voz de Sakura detrás de él –Pude detener las hemorragias, pero será mejor llevarlo al hospital...-

-¿Sobrevivirá esta noche?- preguntó indiferente con la vista perdida hacia la puerta principal.

-¿Eh?- se desconcentró de repente –S...si, pero necesita atención inmedia...-

-Entonces, está bien-

Sakura no contestó. Terminó de secarse las manos con una toalla y entró de nuevo por su equipo de trabajo. Sasuke la siguió.

-¿En dónde lo encontraste?- preguntó mientras terminaba de guardar sus materiales.

Uchiha se apoyó de nuevo en uno de los muros de la casa. No hizo nada más.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-

-Será mejor que te vayas. ¡A! Y te conviene cerrar la boca, o Itachi enviará liquidarte-

Sakura frunció el ceño pensando en que era obvio que no le correspondía saber mucho acerca de la estancia de Neji en la villa.

-Jum... si le gusta tanto el color de la sangre...¿Por qué no me extermina él mismo?- dijo cáusticamente al acomodarse la mochila.

Sasuke se volvió a ella con un gesto hosco.

-Porque no se ensuciaría las manos con un shinobi de Konoha- aquél sonriendo con sarcasmo.

Sakura bufó respondiendo con una sonrisa torcida.

-Es ridículo... no pueden ocultar a Neji tanto tiempo... pero en fin, no diré nada...-

El moreno rió discretamente y se hizo a un lado mostrando la puerta abierta para despedirla. Sakura entrecerró los ojos indignada.

-Buenas noches- recriminó molesta.

Terminada su labor, y con una advertencia de muerte sobre su espíritu, llegó hasta su apartamento.

El tic-tac del reloj alejaba el silencio.

Se recostó en el sofá un tanto cansada, dejando caer pesadamente la cabeza sobre los cojines. Mantenía su antebrazo reposado en la frente y su mente atiborrada de ideas, juicios y dilemas.

-Es demasiado- murmuró -Tarde o temprano van a descubrirlo...-

-¿Te refieres a Neji?-

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos súbitamente. Esa voz...

Giró la cabeza hacia un lado para corroborar la sospecha. Naruto estaba sentado en una silla frente a ella, con los antebrazos apoyados en las rodillas y la mirada fija en su rostro.

**:-:-:-:--:-:-:-x-x-X-x-x-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:**

A los lectores que sean ANTI-SAKURA, pues mil disculpas por incluir su participación. Mi propósito era dejarla fuera del fic, pero no pude evitar agregarla a pesar de que ella es personaje secundario.

Agradezco sus comentarios a:

_**Umy Echizen, hyuuga-hikari, Ino Nara, Minixa, taia himura, karerin **_y _**fafi-chan.**_

¡Los espero en el siguiente!


	5. Mujer prohibida

**¡Irasshaimase!**

¡Mah! ¡que vergüenza me doy ¬.¬ ; primera actualización en lo que va del año U-ú

Disculpen ustedes la tardanza, además de que, ¡ejem!, quizás el capitulo se les haga un poco estancado, que no avanza la historia, demo...¡¡¡¡es que si lo escribía como tenía pensado... iba a estar muy acelerada la narración ¬3¬

Ojalá les guste y que la espera haya valido la pena n.nU

NOTA: Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad y NADA ES USADO CON FINES LUCRATIVOS.

**:-:-:-:--:-:-:-x-x-X-x-x-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:**

**IV**

**Mujer prohibida**

Hinata despertó entre sábanas desordenadas cuando la luz del sol lastimó sus ojos. Bostezó antes de enderezarse para contemplar la mañana callada a través de la ventana, sonriendo cándidamente al recibir el nuevo día; no obstante, al poco tiempo y sin razón aparente, apretó los labios con remordimiento.

Itachi ya no estaba a su lado. Ella se había percatado del momento en el que el moreno había partido, pero se fingió dormida para evitar incómodas conversaciones.

Desde que la había encontrado tendida en el jardín, Uchiha no dio pie a cuestiones acerca de su extraña actitud luego de desaparecer en medio de su primera noche juntos, y Hyuuga no pretendía tocar el tema.

Se sintió nerviosa el resto de la noche. La inquieta respiración de su prometido la forzaba a creer que estaba al tanto de la presencia del intruso, aquél muchacho rubio de sonrisa majadera y ojos color mar.

En más de una ocasión estuvo tentada a despertarlo y confesarle lo ocurrido, pero cada vez que abría la boca para hacerlo, los latidos tardos y recios de su corazón le cerraban la garganta. Se mordió el labio preocupada, rogando a los dioses no volverse a topar con el shinobi fugitivo.

Resignada a empezar un nuevo día, Hinata se vistió con su ropa habitual procurando no hacer escándalo. Bajó a la cocina lista a preparar el desayuno. Arroz al vapor con verduras y medallones de

salmón asado. No era muy apetitoso, pero sí nutritivo.

De pronto, una ligera brisa le removió el cabello.

-... El... el desayuno está listo... Itachi-san-

El aludido se sorprendió por la agudeza de su novia. No hizo un solo ruido y aún así, Hinata logró percatarse de su presencia sin dejar de lado el guiso de la estufa. Sonrió cuando aquella se paró de puntitas para alcanzar las especias de la alacena suspendida, pensando en las frías palabras que el líder Hyuuga había pronunciado para recomendarla.

-Hiashi dijo que podía pensar en ti como arcilla para moldear- murmuró sarcásticamente.

Hinata dejó de esparcir pimienta sobre el pescado.

Sabía que su padre se había decepcionado de ella después de permitirse vencer por un patético maleante en medio de la revuelta, que además le arrebató, de forma humillante, una de sus "únicas" virtudes como futura líder. La actitud hosca de Hiashi se volvió aún más hiriente para con ella, aunque Hinata nunca logró acostumbrarse.

Itachi se percató de la aflicción que la pelinegro hizo aparecer en su rostro. Dejó escapar una sonrisa torcida, acercándose a ella por la espalda, y le acarició la mejilla con deje de compasión.

-... si eso es cierto, entonces tu padre cometió el error más grave de su vida... - la joven se sonrojó cuando Itachi besó fugazmente su cuello–no debes preocuparte, Hinata. Ahora estás en buenas manos- murmuró sin separar mucho los labios de la nívea piel.

Depositando un último roce, Uchiha salió de la cocina, dejando a su futura con el pimentero congelado en la mano.

Hinata sintió latir su corazón lentamente, mientras el rostro le comenzaba a arder. Las pupilas aperladas se movieron siguiendo, inconscientemente, la figura del ojinegro hasta que este abandonó la habitación por completo.

-Te espero en el comedor- espetó con eco severo.

Aquella respingó nerviosa y continuó esparciendo el condimento en el platillo.

Minutos después, ambos comían en absoluto silencio, con bocados medidos y actitudes propias de ancianos retirados.

Itachi dejó los palillos sobre el tazón a medio terminar. La chica fingió no haber visto nada y continuó comiendo lentamente.

-Hinata...-

La aludida detuvo entonces el bocado de arroz que estaba a punto de comer para atender a su novio, aunque no apartó la vista del tazón, con sus puños en el regazo, y un gesto distante sobre el rostro.

-... Tsunade quiere un escuadrón de emergencia al norte del país y yo... ¿me estás escuchando?-

Uchiha no tardó en advertir el desapego de la chica. Su tono de voz austero, hizo que Hinata alzase la cara en un movimiento instantáneo, acompañado de rubor en las mejillas para responderle.

-¡Hai!-

Itachi suspiró indulgente, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada serena.

-... yo estoy encomendado para dirigir la misión...-

-¿Se... será mucho tiempo?- se animó por fin a preguntar.

-No lo sé, pero de cualquier manera, no me gustaría dejarte sola...-

Con la última sentencia, el pelinegro continuó su desayuno. Hinata se quedó un poco contrariada, teniendo que comer con disgusto, ya que se le había arruinado el apetito. Después de los últimos bocados, la joven colocó sobre la mesa una charola con dos tazas y un platito con galletas.

Itachi rompió el denso silencio mientras Hinata servía el té.

-... Sasuke cuidará de ti en tanto yo no esté...-

Ella tragó saliva al dejar la tetera en la tablilla que estaba a su lado. Trató de disimular su inquietud. Apenas empezaba a habituarse a Itachi...

-Aunque el resto del clan cree que esto es un desafío a su ley...- espetó entre dientes antes de beber –... me han pedido que nos desposemos cuanto antes, para que no haya inconvenientes con tu padre si es que no vuelvo de la misión-

Hinata sonrió tristemente, con los ojos llenos y el corazón palpitando sin prisa alguna.

-O-otou-san...- susurró débilmente con el té entre las manos –no... no creo que se interese por l-lo que me pa-pase...-

-Hpm...-

Itachi rió por lo bajo mientras se levantaba. Contempló a la ojiblanco por encima del hombro, dedicándole una mirada con tintes de indignación.

-... entiéndeme, no deseo más problemas con los líderes Uchiha... mucho menos con tu padre-

-I...Itachi-san-

Hinata le siguió con la mirada hasta que éste salió de la habitación.

-La boda será mañana- sentenció el otro antes de marcharse.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sakura escudriñaba con detenimiento las ropas de Naruto tendidas sobre la orilla de la cama.

El rubio tomaba una ducha a petición de la pelirrosa, quien no había cruzado palabra con él desde su imprevista llegada. Señalar la regadera sin dejar expuesto el sonrojado y ceñudo rostro fue suficiente para que Naruto comprendiera la indicación.

Haruno no pretendía hablarle ni escucharlo. Cada vez que el rubio intentaba explicar su regreso, Sakura se encerraba en su habitación o en el baño. Compartir su vivienda para esconderlo era demasiado arriesgue como para tener que mentir también en caso de que le interrogaran al respecto; aunque era obvio que ella ya estaba inmiscuida en algo peligroso, estuviera Naruto refugiado en su casa o no.

Se mordió el labio inferior cuando el sonido del agua se dejó de escuchar. Se acercó temblorosa al armario y tomó un paquete de camisetas nuevas que había comprado para Naruto. Lo dejó junto a la chaqueta anaranjada y salió de la habitación un tanto frustrada.

Sakura era poco generosa y atenta con él, pero no por ello lo iba a ignorar por completo. No le daría el gusto de una conversación; y por más que le remordiera la conciencia, un tazón de tallarines bien servido lo creyó basto para decirle: "_bienvenido"_.

Ése día tendría mucho trabajo en la oficina de la Quinta, pero primero haría escala en la casa de Sasuke para revisar a su paciente clandestino, así que se apresuró a dejar en la barra de servicio el ramen para Naruto.

-Ohayo, Sakura-chan-

La voz del kitsune la frenó en seco justo al abrir la puerta, sacudiendo los hombros levemente debido al susto. Sintiéndose avergonzada por reaccionar así, giró la cabeza abruptamente para poder aniquilarlo con la pura mirada.

Y ahí estaba su invitado, contemplándola; con el torso descubierto, vistiendo sus pantalones holgados y llevando una toalla extendida sobre la cabellera dorada, sosteniendo entre las manos el paquete de camisetas que ella le había obsequiado.

Sakura, sorprendida, apretó los labios intentando disimular su repentino sonrojo. Se forzó en exceso para no relajar el adusto gesto que dedicaba al ojiazul.

Naruto abrió la boca para tratar de finiquitar la extraña situación

–a... arigatou...- sonrió agradecido. Sakura estuvo a punto de dejarse vencer, de correr hasta él y abrazarlo con devoción –demo..., ya no soy talla quince, Sakura-chan- dijo al tiempo en que estiraba los brazos para darle de vuelta el paquete.

Haruno tardó milésimas de segundo en reaccionar. La ira se depositó claramente en su rostro. Lanzó una mirada mordaz al envoltorio de plástico transparente y luego al joven que ingenuamente se lo regresaba. El azotón de puerta no se hizo esperar, al igual que la resignación en Naruto.

Sonrió nervioso al reconocer que su amiga no había cambiado con el pasar de los años. Cuando el aroma a sopa recién hecha inundó su entorno, se olvidó del temperamento de la chica para agradecer su buen sazón, otro aspecto que esperaba siguiera vigente.

Tomó un banco y lo acercó a la barra. Juntó las manos susurrando una oración para agradecer por los alimentos y se relamió los labios antes de separar los palillos.

-¡Itadakima... "_Naruto-kun"-_

La voz de Hinata irrumpió sus pensamientos antes de llevarse los tallarines a la boca. La sangre se le congeló en las venas cuando el recuerdo de la debilitada ninja regresó a él como un cubo de agua helada.

-Hinata- murmuró con voz rasposa.

Con la mente nublada por la imagen de la chica tirada en el fango, dejó los palillos junto al tazón en un palmadazo. Se tomó unos segundos para tratar de sosegarse, pero la rabia fue más fuerte que su propia razón.

Se levantó de golpe y a pasos largos llegó hasta el sofá donde había dormido. El edredón que Sakura le había prestado seguía revuelto con los cojines y su ropa sucia; no obstante, le fue fácil localizar la manga de su playera negra, de la que tiró con fuerza para poder conseguirla. Terminó de vestirse con movimientos rudos, se pasó los dedos entre el cabello un par de veces y se colgó del cuello la banda de la Hoja.

Estaba decidido a ir por ella, no iba a permitir que Itachi la tuviera, que se saliera con la suya de nuevo.

Se calzó las sandalias y posó la mano en la perilla listo para salir, cuando el aroma al ramen lo obligó a detenerse en seco.

Sakura, aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente, se preocupaba por él. Estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su título de shinobi honorable con tal de mantenerlo a salvo. Y es que era posible que Tsunade ya supiera de su regreso, o tal vez era la situación de Neji de lo que ya estaba informada...

De cualquier manera, la aldea era demasiado peligrosa para él y para Sakura en estos momentos. No tenía opción, ser paciente era lo único que le quedaba. Después de todo, tarde o temprano llegaría la oportunidad de su revancha. Sólo era cuestión de esperar...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La noche no había sido fácil para Sasuke. Eran tantas las ideas que tenía enredadas en la mente, que el sueño simplemente lo abandonó.

Aún sentía la palpitante piel de Hinata en sus labios; la delicadeza de aquél aroma a jazmín mezclado con el miedo; la mirada temblorosa, amedrentada por su sola presencia... Nunca imaginó lo encantadora que podría llegar a ser aquella chica timorata, la misma que tanto tiempo le había inspirado apatía.

El sólo pensar que Itachi estaba fraguando su nombre en aquél lienzo virgen le hacía fruncir el ceño. No era que se creyera con derechos sobre esa kunoichi tan peculiar. Tampoco eran celos. Era, más bien, su falta de coraje para decir "no" a las prepotentes peticiones de Itachi; y es que ahora tendría que procrear un hijo con la mujer que estaba siendo mancillada por las manos de su hermano.

Soltó una risita irónica cuando pensó en ello. Tal pareciera que la débil ninja comenzaba a ganarse un poco de su atención para variar.

Sin ánimo de conciliar el sueño perdido, entró a la habitación donde reposaba su indeseado huésped.

El joven Hyuuga aún estaba inconsciente, pero su semblante se miraba más sano que la noche anterior. Sakura había hecho un trabajo improvisado en él que parecía funcionar, aunque la intención de Sasuke al pedirle ayuda con Neji no era precisamente rehabilitarlo por completo, simplemente quería que sobreviviera hasta que Itachi lo sacara de su casa.

Se acercó lentamente, mirándole con el despotismo acostumbrado. Escudriño su rostro; las cicatrices que marcaban su barbilla; el sello de su frente...

Sonrió de pronto con aires de superioridad al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos.

La Casa Hyuga era la más importante de la aldea en todos los aspectos, o al menos era lo que recordaba vociferaban sus integrantes en las furtivas reuniones que se llevaban a cabo entre las familias líderes de Konoha.

No podía evitar el sarcástico gesto ofrecido al joven Neji al pensar en ello. Era el mismo shinobi del que presumían los jefes de ojos níveos ser el mejor de los mejores en todo el país del Fuego, aquél que permanecía en estado desvalido y moribundo frente a él. Ni el apellido ni el sello servían en esos momentos para reconocerle su fuerza.

Sasuke creyó entonces que, después de todo, el poder de un Hyuga nato y puro no era la gran cosa. Igual Itachi sobre valoraba los poderes de su reciente adquisición...

-_Hi...Hinata-sama_-

La voz ronca del herido llamó su atención, sorprendiéndolo sobremanera.

Aún en su condición, recordaba a la joven de pelo negriazul. Era un eco colmado de dolor y disuasión, sentimientos que dejaron en Sasuke la impresión de que Neji estaba arrepentido por abandonar a su familia, por abandonarla a ella, en los tiempos de sublevación.

Sin razón aparente, apretó los puños con inusual arrebato. Sasuke no era del tipo que se ocupara de asuntos ajenos; pero Hinata ya no sería ajena para él.

¿Y las capacidades de las que tanto presumía?... ¿no se suponía que el deber cuidar la vida inocua de la heredera Hyuga era su misión prioritaria... o destino, como recordaba que él decía...?

Sabía que era un detalle insignificante. Sabía que Hinata era insignificante... y sin embargo, no podía dejar pasar inadvertido aquél pormenor.

Molesto, introdujo una mano al estuche de cuchillas. La noche anterior había frenado la acción que pretendía terminar por fin con la vida del castaño; pero ahora, la ira que le producía mirar lo "arrepentido" que estaba, e imaginar las condiciones en las que había terminado su "protegida", eran suficiente motivo para clavarle una kunai en el cuello...

-Espero que la mocosa no abra la boca de más-

El eco de su hermano lo hizo reincorporarse. Su corazón se detuvo unos instantes...¡¿Qué diablos había sido eso?!... Incrédulo, tragó saliva intentando recuperarse. En un esfuerzo sobrehumano, mostró el rostro impasible de siempre, aparentado serenidad.

-Sakura no es estúpida- dijo sin dejar que la voz se le quebrara, apoyándose en el muro junto a la puerta.

-Mmmm... al menos sabe explotar sus habilidades- dijo el mayor acercándose a Hyuga, poniéndose en cuclillas para estar a su nivel -La verdad no creí volver a ver el rostro de Neji tan calmado-

Los dedos pálidos de Itachi se deslizaron por todo el cuerpo del ojiblanco, examinando su estado interno y externo, evocando con detalle qué heridas ya estaban sanas y cuáles otras comenzaba a recuperarse.

-Llévatelo- profirió cuando Itachi se levantó seguro.

-No- respondió sin quitar las pupilas de Neji -Lo haz atendido bien, Sasuke- se viró entonces a él con una sonrisa sarcástica.

El aludido frunció el ceño, llevando su recelosa mirada a chocarla con la de su hermano. Itachi no pudo disimular su diversión, así que se permitió reír irónicamente.

-Qué... ¿creías que cuidar de Hinata iba a ser gratis?-

Sasuke se aturdió de repente, cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que pretendía Itachi.

Saber que la compañía de la ojiblanco no iba a ser del todo desagradable para el peliazul, sería un deleite para el otro, pues Sasuke participaría simplemente como aparejo, mientras que Itachi gozaría la plena tenencia de Hinata.

Rió entonces por lo bajo extrañando esta vez al ojirrojo, quien exigió una explicación al acercársele.

-¿Se supone que cuidar de esa inútil es un premio?- espetó con tono burlón. Sasuke jamás admitiría que su nueva hermana comenzaba a preocuparlo...

-No creo que hayas pensado lo mismo ayer- dijo el otro seriamente, mirándole a los ojos –Desconocía esa actitud tuya con las mujeres dóciles, normalmente te fogueas con expertas, ¿no?-

Antes de que el menor pudiera replicar, Itachi se había detenido en el quicio de la salida para robar la palabra de nuevo.

-Los ancianos del concejo han decidido que a partir de mañana, Hinata será mi esposa oficialmente...-

Sasuke intentó permanecer impasible ante las palabras de su hermano, permitiéndose únicamente fruncir el ceño con cierta aversión. Aguantó que su corazón se encogiera para luego desenvolverse con terrible fuerza, robándole el aliento, haciendo nudo su garganta.

-... pero tendré que salir por cuestiones de la Hokage, así que tú la atenderás hasta mi llegada. Vigila su entrenamiento y has que se olvide de su estúpida timidez, será sólo un estorbo si sigue agachando el rostro cuando se le habla-

Sin más atenciones, el pelinegro dio otros dos pasos estando ya afuera de la habitación. Sonrió divertido al pasmo de su hermanito.

-... ¡Oh!... y por favor, procura encintarla la primera vez que estés con ella- dijo mofándose entre carcajadas reprimidas -No vayas a abusar de mi confianza, Sasuke-.

El Uchiha menor apretó los dientes lleno de rabia.

Todavía no entendía por qué obedecía tontamente las peticiones de su hermano. La razón lo había abandonado; no así su orgullo, que lo orilló a buscar un culpable al que encajara todos su desaciertos...

-"¡Estúpida mujer!"- pensó mientras golpeaba su puño en el marco de la puerta.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sakura llegó cansada al apartamento. Había sido un día por demás largo. Los integrantes del clan Uchiha no dejaban de entrar y salir de la oficina de la Quinta. Al final de la jornada, Tsunade descargó su estrés en la pelirrosa, informándole a regañadientes la situación que vivía la hoja en aquellos momentos.

Sin más energía que perder, la chica aseguró el cerrojo quitándose las sandalias con los mismos pies. Al alzar la vista, se hizo presa de una sorpresa agradable. Toda la estancia estaba impecable, incluso el sillón donde había dormido Naruto. Los trastos estaban limpios y el piso relucía con un brillo que Sakura había olvidado.

Suspiró contenta al ver que el rubio no había perdido el tiempo. Se dispuso a dormir para reponer las fuerzas perdidas en el día, cuando miró, sin pretenderlo, la barra con el bowl de ramen intacto. Su breve instante de felicidad se esfumó junto con su sonrojo. Probablemente, la sopa no había sido del agrado de Naruto. Se sintió rechazada, la única manera de hacerle saber que era bienvenido no fue reconocida como esperaba.

Desilusionada, avanzó al pasillo, donde la figura de su protegido apareció sin más.

-Bienvenida, Sakura-chan- sonrió amablemente.

Sakura frunció el ceño con molestia, bramando al taclear el hombro de Naruto con el suyo para que le permitiera el paso.

-¿Día difícil?- cuestionó ganándose por la osadía un azotón de puerta.

Luego del respingo, se permitió sonreír con nerviosismo. Definitivamente no era conveniente acercarse a ella en esos momentos, muy a pesar de los borbotones de preocupación que volvían a inundarlo.

Todo el día consiguió ignorarlos, sustituyéndolos por los quehaceres cotidianos, debatiéndose si era prudente o no preguntar a la pelirrosa sobre la situación de Hinata, pues consideraba que como Sakura estaba involucrada con Sasuke por lo de Neji, quizá sabría algo de la joven pelinegro.

Fallando a favor de ello, se armó de valor para cuestionar, de la forma más sutil, a Haruno.

-Nee, Sakura-chan…- llamó a la puerta –Pu...puedo... ¿me... permites...?-

Sin concluir la frase, Uzumaki tomó libertad para abrir y echar un vistazo a la habitación de Haruno.

Encontró a la muchacha recostada de espaldas a él. Temeroso, se acercó lentamente, dudando si era conveniente sentarse a su lado. Finalmente, se acomodó poco a poco, recargando todo su peso en el colchón sin quitar el ojo de la cabellera rosada.

-Tsunade-sama está preocupada por la actitud de Itachi-

La repentina voz de Sakura asustó secamente al muchacho, quien no muy seguro, aprovechó la oportunidad que ésta le brindaba para entablar comunicación civilizada.

-Tsu... Tsunade no baa-chan... ¿sabe que Neji...-

-No, no es eso- dijo en un suspiro –Uchiha tiene a toda la aldea distraía con su boda- Naruto apenas pudo reaccionar con aquella palabra -Parece que consiguió convencer a Hiashi-sama de que le permitiera desposarse con Hinata-chan-

Los puños del shinobi apretujaron la tela de su pantalón. La ira comenzaba a dominarlo, arrugando el entrecejo, apretando con más intensidad los dientes.

-No creo que tarde mucho en hacer de Hinata una Uchiha- espetó Sakura parcamente.

-¡Maldito bastardo!- dijo al levantarse de golpe.

-¿Naruto?– se volvió un tanto desconcertada

-¡Ese cabrón hijo de...!-

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando se percató de que el ojiazul ya estaba tomando su gabardina del perchero, saliendo con pasos cargados de fuerza y maldiciendo como nunca.

Alterada, se levantó en un movimiento para alcanzarle en el pasillo, donde lo tomó del hombro haciéndolo girar hacia ella. Jadeando ambos por la adrenalina del momento, se miraron a los ojos con severa obstinación.

-¡¿Qué pretendes hacer, estúpido?!- profirió con fuerza.

Naruto desvió molesto las pupilas.

-Es un asunto entre Uchiha y yo- dijo en un murmuro ronco.

Sakura se sorprendió por la simpleza de aquella respuesta. Pronto se repuso para continuar su reprimenda, con más ira que antes.

-¿Qué dices, baka?...- tomó con fuerza la manga de su compañero –¿Vas a salir a plena luz del día?-

–¡Uchiha me las pagará todas juntas!-insistió el rubio intentando zafarse del tosco amarre

La pelirrosa tensó el cuerpo para usarlo como una especie de barrera para detener al kitsune, quien no dejaba de reñir contra ella.

-Itachi... ¡Seguro que él te está buscando también!... ¿y el ANBU de Konoha...?... ¿Pretendes aventurarte a rondar por la villa que dio precio a tu banda?... ¡¿No te das cuenta de que estás arriesgando tu vida?!... ¡¿ACASO QUIERES MORIR?!-

-¡Sólo quiero que ese imbécil deje en paz a Hinata!- gritó para dar fin a los trémulos reproches de Sakura.

Haruno sintió aquellas palabras como un cubo de agua helada en el cuerpo. Las pupilas de jade temblaron humedecidas cuando notaron la resolución en los iris de mar...

Ahora comprendía todo. Naruto estaba de paso, esperando una oportunidad para recuperar la confianza de la chica que años atrás había dejado, y no era ella con quien quería redimirse.

La fe infantil que había comenzado a forjarse de nuevo en el corazón del cerezo se hizo polvo con tal franqueza. Sakura era otra vez un cero a la izquierda para él.

Naruto aprovechó el debilitamiento de su compañera para hacerse camino hasta la puerta. Forcejeó la cerradura sin resultados, por lo que alzó una pierna listo a derribarla.

-¡Espera!- espetó asustada justo antes de que el ojiazul lanzara la patada.

Naruto se volvió a ella enojado. Miró cómo la joven dibujaba lentamente un rostro de aparente serenidad. Esperó impaciente el argumento de Sakura, quien avanzó unos pasos hacia él.

-La tarde aún pardea-

-Te he dicho que eso no...-

-Naruto- sonrió con melancolía antes de continuar –... Itachi tiene una cita con Tsunade-sama al anochecer. Hinata-chan estará sola...-

-¡Es con Ita...-

-¡Lo sé!- Sakura no pudo evitar un ligero ataque de latente furia, pero pronto recobró la calma –... pero, Naruto... Hinata-chan debe estar asustada... Y tú... ¿no dijiste que querías que Itachi la dejara en paz?... Si es así, piensa un poco más en ella, baka-

Naruto se sorprendió por las palabras de su compañera, quien, terminado su discurso, dio media vuelta y se encerró en el cuarto de baño, donde pensaba permanecer el resto de la tarde.

-Y, por favor, procura pasar desapercibido...-

La frase de la ojiverde dio por finiquitada tan acalorada discusión.

Uzumaki se desplomó sin reparo cuando su compañera ya no estaba. Cubrió su rostro con una mano pensando más fríamente las cosas. Dejó escapar una risita irónica, tratando de aceptar sus fallas de ninja inexperto; hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de actuar tan impulsivamente, no encontraba un por qué de sus repentinas actitudes arrebatadas.

-"¿Por qué me haces esto, Hinata?"-

Miró entonces a la cocineta, sonriendo tristemente. Se levantó y anduvo hasta la barra, asomándose con curiosa actitud al tazón que yacía ahí.

-Creo que a Sakura-chan no le gustan los garbanzos... _ttebayo_- murmuró con la voz ronca al contemplar el platillo intacto.

Guisar para Sakura quizá no era la mejor manera para decirle: _gracias_.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El viento comenzaba a soplar con fuerza. La noche tenía poco de haber llegado acompañada de sospechosas nubes grises que cubrían el cielo por completo. Los pequeños torbellinos ululaban por entre los callejones, anunciando, junto con pequeños crujidos, la próxima tormenta.

Una imprevista ráfaga sorprendió a Hinata. Se sujetó el pelo con una mano, descuidando los lienzos blancos que recogía del tendedero. Sostuvo con fuerza el cesto que llevaba entre su cuerpo y la mano izquierda, cerrando los ojos y apretando la boca para evitar que el polvo la dañara.

Una vez que regresó la calma, volvió a su tarea. Con suaves tirones liberaba las prendas atoradas entre las hebras de cáñamo para luego depositarlas en la canasta. Era su último quehacer del día, y estaba más que agradecida porque al fin terminaba su faena. Si no podía ser una buena ninja, al menos debía intentar ser una buena mujer para su futuro esposo.

Los crujidos del cielo comenzaban a escucharse a lo lejos con más frecuencia, robando nuevamente su atención.

-... Itachi-san...- suspiró preocupada mientras miraba el lento andar de los nubarrones en el horizonte.

Su prometido había salido después de la cena sin decir mucho, situación que la inquietaba sobremanera. Suplicaba al cielo no repitiera el intenso vendaval del día anterior, o que al menos aguardara su ira hasta el retorno salvo de Itachi.

Una nueva ventisca jugó con su cabello. Fue leve y refrescante, pero no por ello inofensiva. Cerró los ojos exhausta, esperando distraerse en algo más que no fuera el clima.

Estando a punto de tomar el último pañuelo tendido, un golpe de viento aún más impetuoso le arrebató el cesto que cargaba, haciéndolo rodar lejos de ella. Las sábanas que tanto trabajo le había costado despercudir, ahora estaban regadas por todo el jardín lodoso.

Contrariada, se limitó a torcer la boca con disgusto y pronta resignación.

Un pequeño aullido de viento hizo que se enfocara en la prenda que seguía sujeta al tendedero.

Dispuesta a salvarlo, estiró el brazo preparada para pescar el pequeño lienzo, pero el viento quiso divertirse aún más con ella, arrebatándole el pedazo de tela y elevándolo sin piedad por encima de la barda.

De pronto, en un movimiento fugaz que apenas pudo captar, el pañuelo había desaparecido del trayecto que llevaba.

Asustada y confundida, Hinata se acercó con la intención de averiguar qué había sido de la prenda. Fue entonces que distinguió una sonrisa juguetona de entre el oscuro ramaje de los árboles aledaños.

Temerosa por reconocer que realmente era él, retrocedió instintivamente; no así el ninja, que parecía no querer alejarse de ella. De un salto, ya estaba enfrente suyo.

-¿Q...qué hace usted aquí?-

El shinobi se reincorporó luego de la brusca bienvenida, sonriendo tontamente a la adusta y poco común mueca de la chica.

-Buenas noches- dijo ofreciendo el pañuelo.

Hinata torció la boca descontenta. Aceptó con cierta desconfianza el lienzo que el kitsune ofrecía, mientras su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse conforme más atención le prestaba al infantil rostro que tenía enfrente.

-Gomen, no quería...-

-A... aléjese-

Naruto se sintió desconcertado por el débil susurró que le interrumpió. Quiso creer que la chica estaba fingiendo descortesía; pero al advertir de la creciente franqueza en su actitud, la mirada recia que nunca le había notado y el tortuoso rubor que le cubría el rostro, el joven supo que iba en serio.

Hinata sabía que los desbocados latidos que le robaban el aliento en ese momento, no eran producto de su fortuita hostilidad. Aquél shinobi tenía algo que no la dejaba pensar con cordura, que no le permitía abrir la boca si era para hablar de su extraña intromisión en Konoha. El ninja llevaba consigo un aura que la hacía sentir inquieta cuando se miraba como una Uchiha.

Sabía que aquellos sentimientos no eran buenos para su bien propio. Naruto le inspiraba temor por ello, por todo lo que le hacía sentir.

-¡Aléjese!- gritó de nuevo.

Uzumaki quedó impávido a pesar de la acción de su amiga.

-Mi intención no era disgustarla- murmuró intentando sonreír.

Hyuuga frunció el ceño pretendiendo parecer grosera. El kitsune hizo lo posible por mantener su sonrisa, aunque en el fondo le doliera saber que no era grato para ella. Decidió dejarla sola, no quería causar más revuelo.

Cuando el rubio dio vuelta dispuesto a retirarse, el corazón de Hinata se estrujó con fuerza, emitiendo por ello un gemido casi inaudible, llamando involuntariamente al ojiazul.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó volteando sólo la cabeza.

La joven asintió suavemente, sintiéndose un poquito abochornada por la firme mirada azul que le era dirigida. Una última sonrisa confortada del muchacho, fue el tiro que terminó por matizarle de rojo todo el rostro.

Naruto se sintió motivado por la dulce imagen que no creyó volver a ver. Incluso había olvidado la extraña actitud que Hinata adoptaba cuando estaba cerca de ella. Despertó entonces en sus adentros el deseo de tomarla y huir con ella en ese instante; pero al recordar las palabras de Sakura, decidió no hacer caso a su capricho. Por ahora, era mejor esperar...

La joven dejó que una exquisita sensación de confort la embargara completamente, después de que el muchacho saltara a la barda. Sin embargo, el cansancio que había logrado apaciguar toda la tarde no tardó en traicionarla. Las rodillas le flaquearon, haciéndola caer dolorosamente al piso.

-¡Hinata!-

El ojiazul no chistó en regresar para ayudarla. La tomó cuidadosamente entre sus brazos, haciendo lo posible por no estrechar con fuerza a aquella suave criatura.

Estando semiinconsciente debido al malestar, la ojiblanco inhaló la sutil fragancia que el muchacho despedía, sintiéndose extrañamente protegida y reconocida por él, quien sonreía como si nada encubriendo la preocupación que tenía.

-Sumimasen...- entristeció la mirada.

-Iie- negó reanimado.

La cálida sensación que aquella simple seña provocó en Hinata, más los marcados latidos que su corazón comenzaba a oponer, le dieron fuerza para recordar el por qué de su adusta postura.

-...por... por favor, aléjese...- decía con la voz quebrada al separarlo de un empujón -... Itachi... e...estoy... com-comprometida y... yo-

El rubio se pasmó un momento, pero luego suspiró resignado. Recuperar a la ojiblanco no iba a ser tarea sencilla; pero con las disimuladas actitudes que había demostrado esa noche, las dudas y el miedo a fallar habían desaparecido.

Respiró profundamente una última vez, animándose por fin a tomarla del rostro con ambas manos para tratar de calmarla. Se acercó lentamente hasta sentir su mejilla con la de él.

-No quieres estar aquí, ¿verdad?- murmuró con los labios pegados a la piel sonrosada.

Antes de siquiera proponerse besarla, advirtió lo tensa que estaba. Se amonestó así mismo por insistir en confundirla...

Hizo entonces un pequeño sello con la mano, tocándole luego la frente para adormecerla. La dejó recostada en la duela de madera, con las prendas ya guardadas en el cesto junto a ella.

El cielo crujió con más fuerza. Un relámpago recio, que rompió las nubes sobre la aldea la despertó de golpe.

El shinobi furtivo de cabello dorado la había alterado de nuevo, y sin embargo, la había hecho sentir como hacía mucho no se sentía: amparada...

De pronto, el ruido del portón principal la hizo cerrar los ojos con sobresalto. Se apresuró a esconder el revuelo de emociones que se asomaba en su rostro.

Un vuelco en el estómago fue su bienvenida a la realidad. Itachi había regresado, al igual que la noción de su boda próxima con él.

**:-:-:-:--:-:-:-x-x-X-x-x-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:**

Perdón por las palabrotas (ustedes comprenderán que uno se emociona escribiendo ¬.¬U) y la falta de aclaraciones, pero la verdad siento como que lo echaría a perder por andar interrumpiendo con notas de autor-metiche-autor xD. Aun así, quisiera explicar algunos puntos por si todavía no quedan clarejos:

El fic es como un 'semi UA' (creo que así les llaman...). Es igual que en la historia original: son ninjas de Konoha, Naruto es jinchuriki, todo el mundo odia a Sakura y bla, bla, bla. Nada más que aquí Itachi no exterminó a los Uchiha y vive como un ninja fiel a su aldea (hasta ahorita ¬.¬...)

La rebelión de los Clanes fue dirigida por la Casa Hyuga. Igual los siguieron los borregos Uchiha, Yamanaka, Nara, Aburame etc. Pero al final ganaron los fieles a la Hokage y a la Aldea de Konoha

Los bigotitos de Naruto son los de kitsune xD --él no tiene mostacho ja, ja!—

Sinceramente me siento más cómoda con esta versión (he tratado de colar más romance SasuHina y NaruHina xD) espero que sea igual para ustedes 3

Agradezco sus comentarios a:

_**Dark Amy-chan, taia himura, YoseChAn, hyuuga hikari, Minixa, karerin, Yumi Inuzuka, Angel Of Suburvian…**_

De verdad que no me dejo de sorprender. Saber que esto no les hace perder tiempo xD

¡¡¡GRACIAS VERY MUCHO!!!!

Y un saludo afectuoso a todos los lectores )


	6. Como una virgen

V

**¡Irasshai!**

¡Saaanaro! tarde como siempre!... pero, eso sí, sin abandono. Espero valga la pena la espera xD

NOTA: Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad y NADA ES USADO CON FINES LUCRATIVOS.

**:-:-:-:--:-:-:-x-x-X-x-x-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:**

**V**

**Como una virgen**

El agua de la tina ya estaba fría, casi como su mirada. Las esencias de bálsamo y aceite se impregnaron en su piel y en su cabello de forma hosca, obligada. Incluso los perfumes temían a las recias órdenes de su prometido, que por cierto no había visto desde la madrugada.

Nunca había estado rodeada de tantas mujeres, ni siquiera en la mansión Hyuuga; todas ellas de cabello negro como el ébano y ojos de igual intensidad; variaban de edad, mas no de aspereza.

Las esponjas que habían utilizado para bañarla rasparon su piel cual lijas en madera, y su pelo no había pasado por manos más toscas, que con fuertes tirones terminaron por amontonarlo en lo más alto de su cabeza.

Lo más triste era que aquél suponía ser el día más feliz de su vida, el día en que desposaría al fin con un shinobi dispuesto a arriesgar su intachable reputación a cambio de ello.

-Supongo que Itachi-san ya te preñó_-_ refunfuñaba una mujer de edad madura tallando esquivamente la espalda de Hinata –No hay otra explicación para esta estupidez-

-Es una lástima- decía otra más joven con una palangana en brazos –Tan apuesto que es, además de valiente y fuerte. Cualquier chica del clan habría estado más que dispuesta a ser su esposa...- derramó entonces el agua sobre Hyuga.

-Basta de blasfemias- acalló una anciana desde la entrada del baño.

Todas las presentes comenzaron a murmurar inconformes. Hinata seguía sentada con la mitad del cuerpo bajo el agua, las rodillas pegadas al pecho y los brazos a los lados, contemplando tristemente su reflejo, ausente de todo lo que las Uchiha parloteaban. Fue el golpe del bastón lo que llamó la atención del grupo.

La vieja avanzó lentamente hasta la novia con un gesto por demás reprobatorio. Admiró con soberbia el contorno que poseía aquella, así como sus facciones y actitud.

-Eres idéntica a Hiashi- espetó con desdén.

El silencio que rodeaba a la pelinegro se cuarteó con aquella aseveración. Giró lentamente la cabeza para descubrir quién había interrumpido su ya acostumbrado distanciamiento.

La anciana la contemplaba con tal recelo, que Hinata comenzó a sentir culpa.

-La misma mirada hipócrita y desconfiada- continuó la vieja con un tono cada vez más hiriente –no esperaría menos de la primogénita de un bastardo traicionero como tu padre

-Emiko-baasama- habló una mujer.

-Debes sentirte afortunada, chiquilla. Después de la suerte que has tenido, Itachi-sama te sonríe y te regala la bendición del apellido Uchiha-

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para silenciar la habitación.

Hinata se sintió obviamente ofendida, pero no encontró motivos válidos para replicar. Sabía bien a qué se había referido la anciana cuando describió a su padre como "un bastardo traicionero", y aunque sus recuerdos de aquella noche eran difusos, sí memoraba que Hiashi fue quien comenzó a avivar el odio latente que reservaban las Casas más importantes de la Hoja contra la organización de la Villa.

Su mirada se fijó en el arrugado rostro de la Uchiha. Se percató del acento recio en sus facciones que parecía ser el sello de la familia, y que a la vez escondía un dejo de deshonor e injusticia. Apretó los labios y bajó la cara. Pensó que la mejor manera de enfrentar tales reproches era como siempre había sido, en silencio.

La mujer bufó con burla al ser testigo de la sumisión en la chica. Golpeó el suelo con el bastón y se dirigió al resto de las presentes.

-Será mejor que terminen pronto- cantó mientras andaba a la salida –Itachi-sama no esperará por siempre-

Cuando la anciana abandonó el cuarto, los descontentos no se hicieron esperar. Igual que en un principio, se vio rodeada de comentarios humillantes y actitudes ásperas que al cabo ignoraba adrede.

Momentos más tarde, el numero de doncellas que la preparaban se redujo a dos. La primera, que parecía de su edad, vertía bálsamo de diversos frascos en uno solo, mientras que la segunda, de vista más madura, derramaba el preparado en el agua donde Hinata estaba.

-Espera aquí hasta que tu piel se empape de perfume- advirtió la mayor –Pero no te excedas de tiempo, las mujeres encargadas de vestirte ya esperan en la habitación del fondo-

-Con su permiso- la otra inclinó la cabeza para despedirse.

Los ojos de Hinata se opacaron aún más cuando estuvo completamente sola, con la noción de que no faltaba mucho para deshacerse del apellido que toda su vida había deshonrado.

Se sentía arrepentida, y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Sus actitudes habían estado siempre llenas de indulgencia y satisfacción para los demás, por lo que no había muchas faltas que recordara haber cometido... No hasta que el rostro de Naruto se formuló claramente en sus pensamientos.

El agua donde estaba se perturbó de pronto; alarmada, había subido las manos hasta sus mejillas ya enrojecidas, comenzando a respirar cada vez más fuerte, con las pupilas trémulas y el pulso inestable.

_-"No quieres estar aquí, ¿verdad?"- _

El recuerdo vivo de sus palabras la hizo respingar. Hacía mucho no escuchaba una frase más comprensiva, llena de espera y resignación. Sintió que la esencia del baño se había convertido repentinamente en un consuelo que la impregnaba por los poros. Poco a poco se relajó, permitiéndose dibujar una sonrisa discreta. Tomó un poco de agua con sus manos, acercándolas a su cara para poder sentir el aroma que el líquido desprendía.

-... ni siquiera sé quién eres...- murmuró con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la sensación que le servía el agua escurriendo entre sus dedos.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamó la atención del rubio, pero siguió sentado junto a la ventana limitándose a dirigir un conciso vistazo a la recién llegada.

-¿Qué tal tu día?- saludó una vez que Sakura aseguró la puerta.

Aquella levantó el rostro para responder con una sonrisa fugaz, dejando a su amigo poco menos que tranquilo. Cabizbaja anduvo a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso con té fresco justo antes de reposar la cabeza en la mesa. Suspiró hondo mientras contemplaba la infusión con total desinterés.

Naruto se levantó intrigado. Su silencio no le pareció el mismo con que le había dado la bienvenida. Quizás seguía molesta por la forma en que se comportó con ella luego de haber visitado a Hinata.

Era tanta su emoción de aquella noche, que no pensó dos veces antes de abrazar arrebatadamente a Sakura en cuanto ésta abrió la puerta, lanzando frases como "_Es un hecho, Sakura-chan... ¡Hinata vendrá conmigo!"._ Por un instante olvidó que la paciencia de la pelirrosa ya había rebasado el límite con él. En cuanto le volvió la cordura, se separó de ella en un acto reflejo, asustado y listo para recibir el acostumbrado golpe marcial... Pero Sakura permaneció quieta frente a él, con el rostro más rosado que de costumbre y las pupilas verdes fijas en la nada. Naruto nunca supo qué había ocurrido. De repente, Haruno le sonrió con dejo de tristeza y volvió a encerrarse en su habitación, haciéndolo sentir responsable por su disgusto...

-¿Sakura-chan?- cuestionó antes de que la culpa volviera a invadir su conciencia.

La aludida respingó nerviosa. Los rumores que se escuchaban en la aldea eran demasiado peligrosos igual para él que para ella. Si resultaban ciertos o no, lo más conveniente era alejar a Uzumaki del barrio Uchiha, pues la ira le cegaría una vez que oyera que el matrimonio entre Itachi y Hinata se celebraría esa misma tarde.

Sabía que a Naruto no podía ocultarle su inquietud, pero intentó evadir el asunto. Se enderezó llena de apatía y lo miró exagerando el cansancio que la abrumaba.

-Me voy a bañar- barrió las palabras -hoy hubo mucho trabajo...-

Ante aquellos argumentos, el ojiazul enarcó una ceja con recelo. Era obvio que algo importante había acontecido, mas la actitud de la ojiverde no invitaba a preguntar.

-De acuerdo...- respondió no muy convencido.

Sakura asintió agradecida por no recibir cuestiones incómodas. Esperó a que el rubio se hiciera a un lado y pasó rápidamente para perderse en el pasillo.

-Sakura-chan- el llamado de Uzumaki la detuvo antes de girar el picaporte para entrar al baño.

-Qué- espetó luego de un breve silencio.

Naruto se mordió el labio y apretó los puños. Necesitaba encontrar la forma más delicada para preguntar acerca de la joven Hyuga.

-La abuela Tsunade... ¿tendrá reunión con Itachi... esta noche?-

El corazón de la chica pegó un latido recio. Llena de asombro, se giró a su amigo, que le sonreía cual era su costumbre. Torció la boca preocupada y molesta a la vez. Parecía que a Naruto lo que menos le importaba era su seguridad... la de ambos. Insistía en convencer a Hinata de su regreso, aunque ello significara revelar su presencia en Konoha.

Miró de nuevo la mano con que sostenía el picaporte. La piel le temblaba y el pulso le comenzaba a agotar el aire. Suspiró resignada. De todas maneras, el rubio jamás escucharía súplicas o reclamos, mucho menos le devolvería aquella dulce mirada que años atrás regalaba al gritar al mundo que Sakura-chan había aceptado salir con él.

-Visitaré a Neji-san más tarde- susurró sin mirarle a la cara.

-Entonces...-

La incertidumbre en Uzumaki se hizo evidente. Sakura levantó el rostro y sonrió con más ánimo que antes.

–Sasuke-kun no estará en casa...- abrió la puerta –puedes aprovechar para saludar a tu camarada-

Sin una palabra más, cerró el baño cuidadosamente. No hizo más movimientos, agachó la cabeza dejando que sus mechones arrosados le taparan los ojos. Salir junto con el kitsune era riesgoso, pero ya lo había pensado...

Hacía mucho no sentía un abrazo tan cálido como cuando Naruto había vuelto de visitar a Hinata.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Completamente sola, en dolorido silencio, contemplaba su reflejo en el espejo, admirándose incrédulamente de su propia belleza. Tenía el cabello amarrado, decorado con un ramito de flores de camelia. El vestido era blanco en su totalidad, con ligeros visos aperlados. La forma de su boca se resaltaba más con el retoque de carmín, las pestañas se habían empolvado de negro y los párpados de violeta.

Hacía tiempo desde la última vez que había estado así de arreglada. Con tantas angustias era casi imposible recordarse siquiera de su aspecto personal.

-Te ves tan falsa... – una voz burlona rompió el mutismo que inundaba la habitación -... la mujer perfecta para Itachi-

Hinata dirigió las pupilas al reflejo de la puerta, donde se percató de la presencia de Sasuke. Curvó los labios discretamente y echó un último vistazo a su atuendo. Con la calma digna de un monje, se giró a él dócilmente para esperar órdenes. Era hora de partir.

El moreno lanzó un bufido adverso en cuanto la pelinegro asintió con una sutil sonrisa. Esas actitudes sumisas lo encrespaban. Le revolvía el estómago el solo pensar que ella estaría prácticamente a su servicio por mandato de su hermano. Era humillante, perverso, y lo peor, él mismo lo acataba al pie de la letra, porque sabía que Hinata peligraba, y por alguna razón, sentía que debía cuidar de ella. Era un impulso fortuito que le había despertado en cuanto advirtió la dimisión que Hyuga mostraba al aceptar su suerte.

La chica empezaba a llamar su atención; más aún al estar armada de accesorios que sólo hacían resaltar su belleza innata; pero jamás lo aceptaría, ni con él mismo.

Suspiró nervioso, tratando de disimular con una de sus típicas sonrisas soberbias. Hinata esperó pacientemente cuando él comenzó a aproximársele, notando que algo extraño ocurría con su futuro hermano.

Sasuke se detuvo a pocos centímetros de ella, manteniéndose siempre arrogante. Paseó sus pupilas con sosiego y falso interés por todo el cuerpo femenino, dándose oportunidad de memorizar aquellas zonas que hacían asomar rubor en la tímida faz con tan sólo fijar su vista en ellas.

Hinata estaba amedrentada, tal como la última vez que Uchiha se comportó así; sin embargo, esta vez no bajó la guardia. Era extraño, pero no sintió temor o repulsión, simplemente olvidó sucumbir a la presunción del shinobi al que debía obedecer.

El joven sonrió divertido ante la firmeza que demostraba sin quitar su penetrante mirar del de ella, haciéndola titubear un momento. Fue hasta entonces que agachó la vista.

-Jump- rió levantando el mentón de Hinata, acariciando con sugestión su mejilla.

De pronto, un color cobrizo cubrió la cara de la joven al tiempo que su respiración se aceleraba. Una sensación placentera nació desde su pecho cuando el pelinegro se acercó a su cuello. Cerró los ojos con delicia, sonrojada y nerviosa, ladeándose un poco para darle suficiente espacio. Sasuke sintió su respuesta. Sonrió satisfecho, sopló suavemente sobre la piel femenina y volvió a enderezarse.

-... te pienso, Hinata- susurró mientras extendía un manto blanco sobre ella.

Los latidos de la joven eran agresivos, incluso dolorosos. Ni siquiera había caído en cuenta del atuendo del muchacho, que en forma de protesta no se había mudado las ropas de entrenamiento. Sólo atendió el aroma que él desprendía, y la forma en que había tocado su rostro.

Indiferente a su acto, Uchiha indicó que era hora de partir. Hyuga caminó siempre detrás de él, dibujando una y otra vez el abanico que tenía bordado en la espalda, recordándose repetidamente que Sasuke sería solamente su compañero en tanto Itachi no estuviera.

Cuando llegó hasta las andas que la llevarían al templo, volteó dubitativa. Sasuke asintió llanamente. Subió entonces temerosa y se acomodó dificultosamente en la galera, mirando al peliazul una última vez, recibiendo de él un gesto por demás arrogante.

Hinata reprimió un suspiro contrariado cuando los hombres ahí presentes elevaron el solio, mientras el ojinegro disponía abrir camino delante de la caravana, con una mirada calmada y un desazón bien disimulado.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La campana del templo comenzó a tañer. Rebatos pacientes, tardos que anunciaban la llegada de la futura integrante del Clan.

Los hombres bajaron las andas al pie de la eterna escalinata que conducía a la pagoda designada. Hyuga agradeció agachando sutilmente la cabeza.

Lista a comenzar su ascenso, se animó a prepararse mentalmente para el siguiente paso. El resto del camino lo andaría en compañía de Sasuke, que procuró ir siempre varios peldaños adelante.

Uchiha arribó obviamente antes que ella, pero la esperó en el último escalón sin perderla de vista. Hinata, ligeramente exhausta por la pérdida de condición, distinguía en lo alto la figura del shinobi que contrastaba con la luz del atardecer, sintiéndose avergonzada al pensar en él como algo más que su futuro hermano.

Sasuke le extendió la mano en cuanto estuvo a pocos escalones de él. La ojiblanco ocultó el rostro

cobrizo bajo el manto que caía de su cabeza y se dejó guiar tomada del brazo del muchacho.

Un cubo de agua helada le cayó encima cuando se percató de la cantidad de invitados que

presenciaban el evento. Todos vestidos de negro, como si de un funeral se tratara, con los rostros rígidos y serios, dando la impresión de estar enfadados por la misma ceremonia.

Al fondo estaba la pagoda, adornada a la entrada con un amplio tapiz que mostraba el _Pai-pai_ representante de la Casa Uchiha, y una lumbrera en cada extremo. No había flores, ni música ni rezos. El lúgubre paisaje describía perfectamente qué clase de ninjas estaban a punto de incluirla en su familia.

Itachi esperaba sentado frente al sencillo altar, dando la espalda a los invitados. Meditaba en silencio, vestido con un traje igual de triste que los del resto.

Hyuga era la única que se envolvía en la pureza de lienzos blancos, cual virgen inerme. Caminaba al ritmo que Sasuke marcaba sin olvidar que aún podía huir; no obstante, su fuerza de voluntad estaba atada al igual que ella. No podía gritar, no podía llorar, y cuando menos lo acordó, ya estaba sentada junto a su prometido.

La campana dejó de sonar. Todos se inclinaron a un tiempo y comenzaron a orar en silencio.

Hinata no dudó en buscar discretamente a alguien conocido entre los asistentes, alguien con los mismos ojos que ella. La decepción resultó inevitable, aunque sabía que era mucho pedir que un Hyuga estuviera presente en su boda.

La oración fue efímera. Tal parecía que el objetivo era acelerar el trámite.

Itachi se enderezo y se volvió frente a ella, que no tardó en seguirlo. Tomó los aditamentos que estaban cuidadosamente acomodados en una tablilla contigua, y preparó con elegante destreza la infusión ceremonial. Bebió un par de sorbos después de dar vuelta al tazón entre sus manos, ofreciéndolo inmediatamente a la chica. Hinata tomó del té amargoso sin quitar las pupilas de su novio; luego, del obi arrancó un paño blanco y lo ofreció a él, inclinándose un poco en son respeto. Uchiha aceptó el obsequio mientras se movía hacia ella para besarle la frente.

-Ahora eres mía- murmuró sin separarse de Hyuga.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Su paso por la aldea resultó más discreto de lo que había pensado, todo gracias al uniforme ANBU que la ojiverde le había facilitado. Lograron entrar con sigilo al barrio Uchiha, no muy confiados por el extraño abandono de su gente; parecía no haber alguien en todo el territorio. Sakura, sin embargo, se encaminó decidida a la casa de Sasuke, seguida por un suspicaz Uzumaki.

La paciencia no era una virtud que Naruto pudiera presumir. Su pie golpeaba una y otra vez el piso mientras vigilaba con ansiedad la entrada de la casa a través de la ventana, con la máscara ANBU cubriendo su nuca.

-Que raro que todo esté en silencio- siseaba.

Sakura estaba enervándose con la repentina obstinación en investigar de aquél; hacía acopio de toda su entereza para no echarlo de la alcoba. El aura alterada que irradiaba interrumpía su trabajo con Neji, aunque sólo estuviera cambiando sus vendajes.

-¿No preguntarás por su estado de salud?- profirió con sarcasmo.

Naruto volteó hacia ella y se cruzó de brazos.

-Neji es fuerte...-

-Casi muere-

-No puede morir- replicó molesto ante la insistencia de su amiga –No hasta que haya arreglado cuentas conmigo-

Haruno no evitó mirarlo con hostilidad. A veces olvidaba lo necio que resultaba ser. Dispuesta a terminar pronto, ignoró la actitud de su compañero y volvió a su trabajo. Paseó sus manos con chakra curativo sobre el pecho de Neji, sonriendo satisfecha al término.

-Los pulmones casi se han regenerado por completo- espetó ufana –Será cuestión de uno o dos días para que recuperen sus funciones normales-

Naruto dejó escapar una expresión aliviada al escuchar tan alentadoras noticias. En cuanto Hyuga estuviera completamente sano, emprenderían el plan de reivindicación con la Hoja, y _limarían asperezas _pendientes con el genio Uchiha.

-Bien- se levantó Sakura mientras secaba sus manos –es hora de irnos-

Naruto respingó sorprendido...

-¿Ya nos vamos?-

-Si-

-¿A tu casa?-

-Mmjú-

La indiferencia femenina lo incomodó al grado de olvidar qué era lo que iba a pedir. Sólo bastó una mirada a su agonizante camarada para darse valor y persuadir a Sakura para hacer escala en la casa de Itachi. No podía regresar sin antes saludar a la dulce peliazul.

-Y Neji- insistió.

-Ya le di analgésicos, no te preocupes-

La oportunidad de ver a Hinata disminuía con cada paso que Haruno daba, pero las palabras sencillamente no brotaban cuando trataba de hacer presente la petición.

-Emmm... Sa-Sakura-ch-chan...-

-Sasuke-kun no tarda en volver-

La chica jamás detuvo sus pasos a la salida, a pesar de las intervenciones de Naruto. Sabía perfectamente lo que él intentaba, pero fingió ingenuidad por el bien de ambos.

-¡Hey!- saltó el rubio –parece que nadie vive en toda la manzana...-

-Por eso vamos a aprovechar para largarnos de aquí- masculló entre dientes.

-Oummmm... quizás Itachi...-

-¡Naruto!- la chica se detuvo abruptamente, girándose a él con una mano en la cintura –Qué sabes tú si la gente de aquí está reunida en casa de Itachi-

El ojiazul, desconcertado, rió un poco nervioso por tan inverosímil deducción.

-Vamos, Sakura-chan...-

-No sabes nada, Naruto, nada. Desde que partiste, te convertiste en un extraño- continuó su camino –Acéptalo, baka. Perdiste la oportunidad de ser feliz con la futura esposa de Uchiha Itachi-

El pecho del kitsune se encogió dolorosamente. Llevó una mano hasta el cuello de la capa grisácea que vestía y frunció la tela lleno de impotencia. Sakura tenía razón... casi toda la razón. Furioso, se acomodó la máscara y rebasó a la joven con un salto.

Si bien se había convertido en un extraño, e incluso había perdido toda oportunidad para ser feliz, su regreso demostraba la sed de reconquista que exigía saciar.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Cuando escuchó hablar a las mujeres sobre la noche nupcial, supuso que el brío con que Itachi la había poseído noches atrás, se haría presente en su cuerpo otra vez. Pero ahora estaba completamente sola, sentada en medio de una alcoba vacía.

Esperaba nerviosa el arribo de su caprichoso esposo, con las mejillas ardiendo y sudor frío manando de su frente. Más aún cuando una solemne sombra se asomó tras la puerta de papel. Cerró los ojos en cuanto ésta se deslizo, lanzando al tiempo un suspiro lleno de incertidumbre.

Advirtió cada movimiento del joven con solo escuchar el movimiento de sus ropas. Fue hasta que éste estuvo frente a ella, que se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

-¡¿Sasuke-kun?!-

-Shhht-

Rápidamente, el ojinegro selló los labios de la sorprendida mujer, llevando sus manos a la suave nuca y su boca al apetitoso cuello níveo. Hinata ahogó un suspiro. Aquellas cosquillas que los roces de Sasuke provocaban le robaban el aliento de forma exquisita.

Uchiha se separó satisfecho ante el sonrojo vivo de Hyuga. Arrebató con elegancia el broche que sostenía la melena azulada y bajó su caricia a la espalda femenina. Ella jamás dejó de mirarlo. Lento y calmo resbaló las prendas nupciales, besando de vez en vez la piel que iba quedando descubierta.

Y ella cedía sin reclamos. La sentía disolver entre sus dedos, callada, pero nunca temerosa o resignada. Sus esporádicos suspiros indicaban el deleite seguro. Y él cedía cada vez con más confianza.

El mayor podría ser su _amo, _pero Hinata le pertenecía. Porque sería ella su protegida, la madre de su hijo. Y esa misma noche, sin necesidad de dañarla, le demostraría entre roces y besos cuánto significaba para él.

**:-:-:-:--:-:-:-x-x-X-x-x-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:**

Para las **SasuHina fans**, pues no hay mucho que decir, sólo que si se quedaron con ganas de lemon, pues ahí me dicen si quieren uno pa' el capitulo siguiente xD. Para las **NaruHina fans**, les ofrezco una disculpa por este chapter en el que no hubo nada entre este par. Y para las **ItaHina fans**... bueno, siendo sincera, no esperen mucho de esta pareja en el resto del fic -.-U... Por su comprensión, _¡GRACIAS!_

A _**taia himura: **_Hola! Perdon por el atraso. Así como voy yo creo que llegamos al siglo siguiente y no termino... pero siempre con la seguridad de que aunque sea desde el inframundo lo voy a concluir xD!... Tenme mucha paciencia please, tarde o temprano sabremos quien fue el abusado que abusó de hina-chan xD. Cuidate y nos leemos!

A _**Nelleve Cullen: **_Salidinos! Gracias x tus comentarios, ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo!

A _**hyuuga-hikari:**_perdón por la demora! Aca está el que sigue xD cuidate y gracias!

A _**Karerin: **_Jejeje xD__Paciencia, chica, paciencia... Verás que todo se resolverá (o eso espero -.-U), por lo pronto, Sasuke sólo quiere querer a hinata, ya después pensará en sus hijitos je! Muchas gracias por tus ánimos! Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado... ¡Saludos!

A _**Danna-sama: **_Acá la conti, a la orden con siglos de retraso, pero al cabo está xD

A _**usaneechan: **_hola! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, pero bajo presión menos trabajo, así que ¡paciencia y tolerancia pa tu servidora... ONEGAI SHIMASU! XD jajaja, de verdad me da gusto que leas mi trabajo y te guste tanto. Buena vibra, usa-chan!


	7. Sangre de Hyûga

_Un año después… _

_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mios y no hago esto para ganar dinero._

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**VI**

**Sangre de Hyûga**

Itachi apareció en la sala principal de la residencia Uchiha colocándose su abrigo, como si nada hubiese ocurrido horas antes en el templo, entre los cínicos murmullos de los sirvientes.

-Seguro que la mocosa no consiguió complacerle- comentaba uno.

-De lejos se nota lo agria que es, pero el joven Itachi es tan obstinado. Apuesto a que una mujer de la calle le hubiera resultado más útil que ésta impertinente-

-Si los Hyûga no quieren entrenar a sus mujeres para ser honorables kunoichis, al menos deberían enseñarlas a amar-

Itachi frenó su paso y sonrió con sarcasmo.

-Las enseñan a amar, sí –respondió-, pero mi esposa Hinata no es cualquier dama de compañía.

Los empleados se sorprendieron por el tono con el que Itachi hablaba, como si realmente la joven Hyûga fuera importante para él. Uno de ellos, el de edad más avanzada, se atrevió a debatirle.

-Joven Itachi, comprendemos que usted ha tomado la dedición de desposarse con esa mujer. Si es por capricho o no, le suplico comportarse con los modales que la casa Uchiha le ha inculcado. El clan Hyûga no verá bien que su nuevo hijo deje sola a su heredera en la noche nupcial-

El pelinegro meditó un segundo las palabras del viejo. Sin demorar, bufó replicando al regaño. Se volvió sereno, inquebrantable hacia los ahí reunidos.

-Si al clan Hyûga le interesara un poco el cómo se encuentra su querida heredera, habrían mandado al menos un peón para presenciar la boda-

-¡Itachi-san!-protestó otro sirviente.

-No se preocupen tanto por la reputación de mi mujer -respondió fastidiado-. Si a ella no le importa, menos debería importarles a ustedes-

No esperó objeción alguna. A penas había salido del lugar, brincó para llegar al techo contiguo y seguir su camino hasta donde Hokage-sama le estaría esperando.

Era realmente fácil alarmar a un clan tan asustadizo y anticuado como lo era el Uchiha. No quería pensar en lo que dirían si supiesen sus verdaderas intenciones con Hinata y las responsabilidades que había dejado a Sasuke mientras no estuviera en la aldea.

Itachi se había encargado de alejar a los curiosos del último piso de la pensión con una simple orden. Además, la condición de "forastera" que Hinata tenía daba cierta repulsión a los sirvientes que cuidaban de ella.

No había riesgo alguno para Sasuke; podía estar tranquilo de hacer lo que se le antojara sin que algún entrometido lo descubriera.

Se remojó los labios antes de probar el sabor de la tersa piel que abrazaba. Tomó el rostro femenino con ambas manos y besó sus mejillas por separado. Los ojos de Hinata se mantenían a medio cerrar mientras ella se limitaba a servir a su cuñado como suponía debía hacerlo.

Sasuke besó su frente y luego sus párpados. Aspiró el aroma de su cabello mientras la recostaba lentamente sobre la colchoneta.

Hinata hipó al sentir el peso de Sasuke sobre ella, quien, temblando, retiró los cabellos que le estorbaban para mirarla en plenitud. La contempló seriamente, esforzándose por no perder el control, aparentando total sinceridad.

Se acercó a ella y besó sus mejillas ya ruborizadas. Siguió caminando con besos hasta la comisura de los ansiosos labios, sin tener el valor suficiente para mirarla a los ojos. Bajó de pronto al cuello que devoró a discreción, dejándo ligeras marcas a su paso. Lamió lentamente y no se detuvo hasta escuchar un gemido susurrado sin intención cerca de su oído.

-¿Te gusto? -preguntó contra la piel de Hinata.

La chica volvió a suspirar cuando los dientes de Uchiha se enterraron en su hombro izquierdo. Su boca permanecía entreabierta mientras los besos de su compañero descendían por todo su brazo.

Le acarició la cintura sobre la tela del vestido; paseó sus manos por los turgentes pechos, incitándola a que volviese a suspirar. Terminó de desatar las prendas nupciales y caminó con besos sobre la piel que iba quedando descubierta.

Sasuke parecía más atento que de costumbre. Esa actitud ponía nerviosa a Hinata, quien no sabía cómo comportarse. Estar con Itachi le había hecho pensar que ella no era digna de sentir más allá de lo que su condición le tenía permitido, pero las caricias que ahora disfrutaba eran una invitación a participar junto con Sasuke.

De pronto, con una fuerza certera, el muchacho tomó sus manos y las besó.

-Déjame escucharte -susurró besando y lamiendo los dedos de la pelinegro uno por uno.

Era la primera vez que Sasuke sentía que tenía todo lo que siempre había buscado. Olvidó el cometido de su hermano y la lástima que la joven que suspiraba debajo de él le causaba. Se concentró en ella como si hacerla sentir protegida fuera su único propósito.

Le besó la frente mientras separaba las piernas de Hinata con sus rodillas, proponiendo dar el siguiente paso, pero la repentina resistencia que ella opuso lo miró enarcando una ceja mientras ella jadeaba sonrojada y con la mirada asustada.

Hinata tragó saliva, se enderezó y lentamente se movió hacia atrás, alejándose del desconcertado pelinegro. Se cubrió con el kimono y esperó.

Sasuke cerró los ojos echando un suspiro resignado, sabiéndose lo estúpido que fue al creer que Hinata le aceptaría como custodio. Se levantó, abrochó sus ropas y arrojó una flor de camelia hacia la chica.

-Vístete -le ordenó sin dirigirle la mirada-. Itachi parte en un par de horas, tienes que ir a despedirle.

Sasuke deslizó con fuerza la puerta. Hinata volvió a quedarse sola y asustada. Se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo cómo su corazón bombeaba sin parar, preguntándose por qué Sasuke no la había forzado a hacerlo.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Con la luz de la luna llena entrando por la ventana y el pensamiento de Hinata rondándole la mente, Naruto no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. La sangre le hervía de sólo imaginar cómo podría ayudar a la chica a escapar de su situación. El silencio denso y las sombras que se extendían por toda la estancia hacían buena compañía al rubio pensativo.

El rechinido de unas bisagras interrumpió el sigiloso ambiente. Naruto se sonrió mirando a Sakura caminar descalza entre la oscuridad hasta la cocina.

-Cómo, ¿estás despierto?-

-Buenos días, Sakura-chan-

La sonrisa con que el shinobi saludaba hizo curvar ligeramente los labios de Haruno, olvidando el regaño que estaba a punto de ceder.

-Aún no amanece, deberías estar descansando-

Sakura encendió las luces y abrió la puerta de la nevera.

-Estoy descansado, lo que necesito es un poco de ejercicio -contestó sonriente levantándose, estirando sus brazos y avanzando hasta donde ella-. Y tú, ¿a dónde vas tan temprano?-

-Voy a buscar unas raíces para preparar el ungüento que Neji necesita -explicó la joven mientras se servía té en un termo-. Hoy tengo mucho trabajo con Tsunade-sama y no tendré otra oportunidad para conseguirlas.

Naruto torció la boca pensativo, mirando a Sakura beber el té.

-¿Y por qué no dejas que yo vaya a buscarlas?

La chica lo miró unos segundos sin dejar de tomar la bebida. Cerró los ojos y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano.

-Sigues siendo el cabezota de siempre -sentenció dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida.

Naruto la siguió con la mirada llena de indignación.

-Ahora soy más cuidadoso.

-Prefiero no arriesgarme -dijo Haruno tomando su mochila y ajustándose la bolsa de shuriken a la cintura.

Uzumaki se mordió el labio pensando en cómo convencer a su forzuda amiga de que ella no era ningún celador y que él no era ningún prisionero de guerra.

Mientras Neji estuviera fuera de combate, suponía que él sería quien debiera cuidar de Hinata, pero no podía hacer nada en tanto estuviera escondido en aquél departamento. De seguir así, su regreso no tendría caso.

-Ya no puedo perder el tiempo aquí contigo -sentenció con voz seca-. ¡Hinata me necesita!

Una punzada asaltó el pecho de Sakura. Bien sabía que Uzumaki no tenía otra cosa en la cabeza que no fuera la heredera Hyûga, y que finalmente era ella el motivo de su estancia en Konoha; pero el mantenerlo oculto en su casa le alentaba la leve esperanza de regresar a los pensamientos del terco shinobi.

Las gélidas palabras que Naruto acababa de pronunciar le perforaron el alma. Apretó los labios sintiendo una respiración cada vez más lenta y las manos cada vez más frías.

-Mi intención no es tenerte cautivo, Naruto -comentó cabizbaja, ajustando sus guantes-. Ya sé que si veinte cerraduras no son suficientes, menos serán mis súplicas para que seas cauteloso.

Naruto se puso serio. A pesar del tiempo que estuvieron alejados, Sakura todavía tuviera presente las actitudes que le caracterizaban. Por un segundo, la idea de resguardarse hasta que anocheciera le cruzó por la mente, pero la voz de la chica lo evitó.

-Las raíces que necesito son de una planta parecida al sándalo. No te pido que las busques porque no podrías llevarlas al laboratorio sin que te descubran… a menos de que uses bien el uniforme ANBU que te di. No muchos shinobi en esta aldea son rubios.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera responder, Haruno se desvaneció en el umbral de la entrada. El chico se quedó mirando unos segundos aquél sitio.

Lentamente giró la vista a todo el apartamento. Sakura no tenía muchos muebles, tal vez porque estar de misión en misión no le permitía ser tan hogareña. Los pocos objetos que ocupaban el lugar parecían no haberse movido desde la primera vez que fueron acomodados; sólo el rincón donde Uzumaki tenía su ropa esparcida indicaba que la casa no estaba abandonada.

Fue entonces que Naruto reflexionó. Sakura estaba pasando más tiempo en casa de lo que tenía acostumbrado. Era posible que estuviese entorpeciendo su trabajo con Tsunade, en el hospital y en las misiones foráneas… Además, realmente estaba arriesgando su posición como kunoichi o incluso su propia vida al mantenerlo escondido.

El rubio pensó por primera vez en la situación en la que tenía a su amiga de infancia.

Suspiró echando un vistazo a la máscara en forma de zorro que estaba sobre el sofá. Caminó hasta ella y la sostuvo con ambas manos, manteniendo una mirada suave, pero decidida.

-Tendré que buscar otro refugio -se dijo mientras acercaba el objeto a su rostro.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

El frío de la madrugada y la neblina dificultaban su andar. El vestido de novia, el peinado y el maquillaje permanecían intactos, siendo las marcas que Sasuke le había dejado en el cuello y en los hombros el único indicio que no pudo esconder. Los habría ocultado con otro poco de maquillaje, pero era tarde y no quería enfadar más a su marido.

A medida que la entrada de la aldea se hacía más visible, sus pasos se volvían más lentos y silenciosos. Itachi, que estaba acompañado de otro shinobi enmascarado, giró hacia ella para recibirla. Hinata quedó a unos pasos de distancia que el moreno se apresuró a acortar.

-Has demorado mucho-

La chica nunca levantó la vista.

-Me quedé dormida- tartamudeó cubriéndose la boca con un puño.

El hombre que estaba detrás de Itachi carraspeó indicando que era hora de partir. No obstante, el ANBU Uchiha se tomó su tiempo para despedir a su gentil mujer.

-Sasuke es rápido… y muy estúpido- dijo mientras le descubría el cuello dejando ver las marcas rojas.

Hinata comenzó a agitarse ante la idea de que su cuñado había sido descubierto, pero la cínica sonrisa que su esposo mantenía la hizo darse cuenta de que quizás Itachi estaba al tanto de la intrusión de Sasuke en la alcoba nupcial.

De pronto sintió que la horquilla que sujetaba su cabello nuevamente era removida. En un movimiento rápido, Uchiha la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él. Cogió un tramo de la frondosa melena violácea y lo llevó a su nariz.

-Hueles a él- susurró -pero desacató mi orden. No se atrevió a poseerte, ¿verdad?

La chica sintió su rostro arder. La boca de Itachi casi rozaba la suya. Se sentía tibia y dulce, nada congruente con las insensibles palabras que pronunciaba. Se quedó estática, sin poder decir, pensar o mover algo, únicamente contemplando el sharingan a través de los ojos de su marido.

-Si ese estúpido pretende protegerte, más vale que lo haga bien y me obedezca- la apartó entonces con un ligero empujón –Volveré en unos meses, Hinata, y para entonces quiero verte esperando al bastardo que tu padre quiere… de lo contrario, tendré que exterminarte.

El ninja dio media vuelta y avanzó con pasos lentos a la salida. Su joven esposa apretaba los labios a penas pudiendo asimilar las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

-Se cuidadosa, mi amor, porque el clan Uchiha también te estará vigilando –finalizó Itachi, desapareciendo entre la oscuridad del espeso bosque.

Nuevamente estaba sola, varada en medio de un sinfín de dudas e intimidación. El viento que sopló le provocó un escalofrío de muerte que al mismo tiempo la incitó a pensar en la única salida que veía. Aún podía usar el Byakugan, qué más daba si era contra ella misma.

Preparó sus manos, hinchó las venas de sus sienes. Bastaba con un simple y certero golpe a la altura del corazón…

-¿Por qué no huyes?

La voz que se escuchó detuvo el impulso de la chica. Se deshizo de la túnica y se puso en guardia sin dejar de usar el Byakugan. Giró sobre la punta de los pies, buscando entre las sombras al responsable de aquella frase.

-¡Oye, tampoco te pongas así!

Sin haberlo percibido, Naruto apareció a sus espaldas con la misma sonrisa con la que siempre la saludaba. Hinata se sintió amenazada, la adrenalina comenzó a invadir sus venas, la impotencia la cegó.

El rubio no vio venir el ataque de la pelinegra. A penas pudo esquivar la palma de Hinata que se dirigía a su pecho. Quiso preguntar el por qué de la agresión, pero la chica no dio tiempo y continuó atacándolo con movimientos veloces y certeros.

Uzumaki estaba demasiado alterado para pensar con claridad. No podía contraatacarla, pero si seguía huyendo tarde o temprano terminaría acorralándolo.

Sólo consiguió pensar en la estrategia que hasta entonces le había servido para librar la mayoría de sus batallas.

-¡Kage bushin no jutsu!

En un instante, el claro de bosque en el que estaban se pobló de clones. Al verse amenazada, la chica detuvo su técnica haciendo creer a Naruto que tenía la partida ganada. Preparó los sellos necesarios para hacer un jutsu de sueño y por fin tranquilizarla, cuando de pronto aquella comenzó a girar en la punta de su pie, desprendiendo chakra desde sus brazos hasta la yema de sus dedos.

Los clones de Naruto continuaron su ataque, aunque en poco tiempo logró deshacerse de todos. El shinobi la miraba sorprendido. Esa técnica la había visto ya en otro Hyûga que se jactaba de ser el único en lograrla.

Hinata no le permitió un pestañeo. Apenas se había librado de los clones, corrió hasta él dispuesta a darle el golpe final; sin embargo, un paso antes de llegar hasta donde él sintió que la fuerza abandonaba sus rodillas y que los párpados pesaban más de lo normal.

Naruto a penas pudo sostenerla antes de que cayera contra el suelo. Su respiración estaba agitada mientras trataba de entender lo que había pasado.

-¿Qui-quién te enseñó a hacer eso, Hinata?

-¡Hey!

En un movimiento automático, Naruto se colocó la máscara, tomó a la chica y la sujetó con fuerza medida. Debía mostrar calma y naturalidad para que no se mirara sospechoso.

-¿Qué diablos sucede? –preguntó el desconocido mostrándose de entre los arbustos.

El rubio maldijo en voz baja, pero trató de aclarar la garganta para responder.

-La encontré inconsciente –respondió con la mayor indiferencia posible –. Necesita atención médica.

El rubio no dijo una palabra más. Era demasiado riesgoso permanecer ahí así que se apresuró a actuar. Antes de que el curioso intruso se acercara más, dejó cuidadosamente a Hitana tendida en el suelo.

-No te preocupes, no te dejaré –susurró al oído de la joven antes de enderezarse y camuflarse con el ramaje del bosque oscuro.

-¡Oye!

Ya no recibió respuesta. Su ceja se arqueó al pensar en aquél ANBU como probable culpable del estado de la chica. Tuvo intención de seguirlo, pero al mirar la apariencia agonizante de aquella prefirió quedarse a atenderla.

AL acortar la distancia, no tardó en reconocerla.

-¡¿La heredera Hyûga?

Sin esperar más, la tomó en sus brazos y se dirigió al hospital de La Hoja, sin percatarse de la mirada azulada que le vigilaba desde lo alto de un árbol.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Los tacones de sus zapatos resonaban en el silencioso pasillo; tal parecía que los letreros de "Silencio por favor" no significaban mucho para ella.

Había sido una mañana por demás difícil, pues la temporada de lluvias hacía más vulnerable la salud de los habitantes y por lo tanto, a su tiempo libre.

Ahora por fin tenía un respiro, así que se apresuró a la cafetería para comer algo.

-¡Sakura-san!

La chica atendió al llamado de una enfermera que corría para alcanzarla.

-¿Qué pasa, Tatsuki-san?

La enfermera a penas tenía aliento para contestar.

-Hy-Hyûga Hinata-san… la acaban de traer… inconsiente.

"¿Hinata?"

Sakura no lo pensó dos veces. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia las habitaciones de los pacientes.

-¿En qué cuarto está? –preguntó sin dejar de caminar.

-En el segundo piso, sensei.

Haruno llegó rápidamente a la habitación de Hinata. De lejos se miraba pálida y delgada, como si no hubiera comido en días. Preocupada se acercó a la cama y tomó la tabla de diagnóstico.

-¿Dónde la encontraron? –preguntó a la enfermera.

-Cerca de la entrada noroeste.

-¿Noroeste dices?- arqueó una ceja -"Esa entrada era el punto de reunión para los ANBU que partieron de misión"

-Si, el shinobi que la trajo dijo que la había encontrado inconsciente en los brazos de un ANBU.

-¡ANBU!

Sakura soltó la tabla por la sorpresa. Su corazón comenzó a latir con velocidad al pensar que el culpable posiblemente era Naruto.

-¿Se encuentra bien, sensei?- cuestionó la enfermera al entregarle nuevamente el diagnóstico.

-Ah, si… ando tan atareada…- se disculpó con una mano en la cabeza y media sonrisa.

Se acercó entonces a Hinata. Puso los dedos en su cuello para tomarle el pulso. Después, con un haz de chakra verde manando de sus yemas examinó el torso y la cabeza de la chica.

Una vez concluido el examen suspiró aliviada.

-Sólo es agotamiento. Sus niveles de chakra están muy bajos, necesita descansar y comer bien para fortalecerse.

La enfermera sonrió.

-Avisaré a Hyûga-sama para que…

-No creo que le importe mucho a Hiashi-sama- interrumpió la de cabello rosado sin dejar de escribir una nota –A quien podemos avisar es a Uchiha Sasuke, él se hará cargo –concluyó entregando el papel a la enfermera –Aquí está la dieta que debe llevar y los horarios en que debe comer. Asegúrate de incluir las píldoras de alimento adecuadas.

La enfermera no estaba segura de haber escuchado bien a quién debía notificar la internación de la Hyuga, pero al mirar la prepotencia en los ojos verdes, se apresuró a cumplir la orden.

Una vez sola, Sakura suspiró preocupada contemplando a la débil kunoichi que reposaba en la cama. Avanzó entonces a la ventana y la abrió, dejando entrar una ventisca de aire… y algo más.

-Sigue sin importarte mi seguridad, ¿verdad?

De un brinco, Naruto se introdujo a la habitación dirigiéndose inmediatamente hasta el lecho de Hinata. Sakura se recargó en el marco de la ventana, mirando con cierto recelo aquella escena.

-Aunque no lo creas he sido muy cuidadoso.

-¿Cuidadoso?, según sé, el shinobi que la trajo alega que "la encontró inconsciente en los brazos de un ANBU"

Uzumaki se volvió a ella con el seño fruncido.

-¿Y eso qué?, traía la máscara puesta, pudo haber sido cualquier ninja.

-El problema es que todos los ANBU de la aldea salieron esta madrugada a una misión especial.

El rubio torció la boca rejego a aceptar su irresponsabilidad. Ya había meditado mucho en lo discreto que debía ser, pero al pensar en Hinata, cualquier actitud prudente desaparecía.

-¿Cómo está?

La kunoichi torció la boca enfadada luego de que aquella evasiva. Caminó hasta quedar a su lado, con los brazos cruzados y el rostro ladeado.

-Casi agota sus reservas de chakra, pero estará bien con un poco de reposo.

Naruto agachó la cabeza y se rascó el mentón un tanto pensativo.

-Debió ser aquella técnica –murmuró.

-¿Técnica?- se alarmó Sakura.

-No era el Byakugan… era la adaptación que Neji…

-¡¿La obligaste a batallar?

El regaño de Sakura interrumpió el ensimismamiento de Uzumaki.

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable? ¡No te conformas con poner en peligro nuestras vidas al estar aquí!, ¿también quieres arriesgar la de ella?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Hinata se encuentra débil desde hace tiempo, claramente se ve que no ha comido bien y ha dejado el entrenamiento. ¡Le exigiste más de lo que era capaz!

Más que sentirse responsable, Naruto se extrañó con aquella aseveración.

-Para estar tan débil me dio pelea… Si se me ocurría parpadear, habría sido mi fin.

El cinismo de aquél ninja fugitivo era asombroso. Sakura se reprendió por ser tan confiada e infantil. No podía seguir fiando en aquél desconsiderado shinobi que probablemente la llevaría al desastre, pues ni siquiera demostraba un poco de preocupación por la chica que supuestamente protegía y que ahora permanecía convaleciente ante sus ojos.

Enfadada se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes recalcar las nuevas reglas del juego.

-Te quiero fuera de mi casa para está noche –dijo entre dientes-. Me zafaré de todo esto aún a costa del cariño que siento por ambos.

El muchacho abrió sus ojos boquiabierto. Había sido bastante inesperada aquella orden que no creyó escuchar tan pronto. Aún así, trató de detenerla.

-Sakura…

-¡No, Naruto! Tú y Sasuke creen que soy su comodín, me usan sólo para salir de apuros sin importarles todo lo que arriesgo con tal de concederles sus caprichos –reclamaba señalando con el índice a Hinata -. Ya me cansé de evadir las cuestiones de Tsunade-sama. ¡Nunca tuve tanto que ver con el clan Hyûga, y créeme que no era algo que deseara, mucho menos de esta forma!.

Siguió entonces camino a la puerta, decidida a cumplir sus palabras.

-¿¡Qué hay de Neji! –cuestionó Naruto con energía.

Sakura se tomó un momento para responder.

-Lo lamento por…

-Ne… Neji-niisan

Aquél susurró la detuvo antes de girar el pomo de la puerta. Temiendo lo obvio, se volvió sólo para corroborar su sospecha al ver a Hinata insistir.

-¿Do… dónde está… nii-san?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_¡Guau! Creo que ya son dos años de hiatus o.o una disculpa por la espera, ojalá que haya valido la pena y que el siguiente capitulo no tarde tanto._

_Por cierto, no odien a Sakura, antes que ser médico y ninja, es una chica como cualquiera (?). Si encontraron raro el capitulo fue porque ya no lo revisé. Cualquier cosa, error, detalle no duden en notificármela, ¿ok? _

_Para ver la respuesta a sus reviews, copien y peguen este link en su buscador: _

http : / / ukio - onii - chan . livejournal . com / 4095 . html

_(quítenle los espacios, nada más n.n)_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Ukio-onii-chan_


End file.
